Ansiado reencuentro
by Aiko Natssume
Summary: En esos momentos él ya había conseguido su sueño, ser el Rey de los Piratas... pero años más tarde Luffy le deja una carta a Nami... una carta donde le explica que decide entregarse a la Marina. Miedo y desesperación recorren el cuerpo de la pelirroja... debía volver a reunir a los 8 miembros de la banda... debían salvar a su capitán. LuNa y otras.
1. Chapter 1: La nota

**Notas del capítulo:**

Esta será mi primer fic en fanfiction, será de mi pareja favorita Luffy x Nami ^-^ Transcurrirá sobre la guerra, no de cuando van a salvar a Ace, si no una totalmente inventada por mí cuando Luffy consigue ser el Rey de los Piratas y va a ser decapitado en Marineford. Disfruten.

**Como saben One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y todos los personajes le pertenecen a él, menos algún personaje que me he inventado :3**

"-¡NAMIIIIIIII! ¡TÚ ERES MI NAKAMA!" fue el primer recuerdo que le vino a la mente tras a ver recibido esa noticia… no era posible que él...

-¡Luffy!- nada más nombrar aquel nombre salió corriendo de su casa en el monte de Cocoyashi, él se había ido… ¿cómo se había atrevido a dejarla sola? Cada vez iba más deprisa llevándose a cualquiera que estuviera delante suyo, cuando llegó al pueblo visualizó el puerto, tan solo tenía que coger un barco y marcharse.

-¡Oi cuidado!- la pelirroja no pudo evitarlo y chocó contra una mujer de pelo azulado, era ella, Nojiko- ¡Nami! ¿A qué vienen esas prisas…?

-Luffy… -dijo jadeando mientras recuperaba el aire que había perdido por el camino- ¡necesito un barco! ¡Tengo que irme!- comenzaba a estar muy alarmada, y con el poco aire que le quedaba comenzó a marearse- necesito un… -sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y, de no ser por su hermana, abría caído al suelo.

-Oi Nami, ¿se puede saber que sucede?- la agarró de los hombros- ¡estás muy alterada! ¿Tiene algo que ver con Luffy?

-¡S… se ha ido!- comenzó a temblar cayendo al suelo, todo se comenzaba a convertir en una pesadilla- Luffy… -las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, se cubrió el rostro con sus dos manos mientras dejaba caer su llanto amargamente pero de sus manos se escapó un papel arrugado pero con la clara letra de Luffy.

"**Nami, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y que daría mi vida por ti, pero llevo mucho tiempo pensando que tanto tú… como nuestros nakama corren peligro por mí culpa, por ser el Rey de los Piratas, y yo no quiero una vida así ni para ellos… ni mucho menos para ti. Por eso, he decidido abandonar Cocoyashi y entregarme voluntariamente a la Marina.**

**Por favor… perdóname.**

_**Luffy"**_

Esas líneas habían sido leídas por Nojiko, que, al leerlas puso una mueca de tristeza y de angustia… ¿ese muchacho quería que lo mataran…? Miró a su hermana, la cual seguí tirada en el suelo llorando asustada y nerviosa… Se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla en nada… se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello.

-Nami, escúchame, ¿cuando has encontrado esa carta?- le preguntó mirándole a los ojos

-Esta mañana- dijo mientras se secaba como podía sus ojos acuosos- ¿por… por qué?

-Luffy no puede nadar ¿cierto? Por lo tanto debe haber cogido un barco del puerto para marcharse… si esa carta a aparecido hoy, es muy probable que se marchara por la noche o esta madrugada… Puedes conseguir que vuelva… tan solo deberías coger un barco y marchar…

-P… pero yo sola no haré nada… ¿y si cuando llego ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Y si cuando llego ya se ha entregado?- se sentía tan… inútil y débil en esos momentos… siempre había sido la más débil de la banda y Luffy siempre… siempre la protegía, aun sabiendo que podría morir… lo hacía

-Búscalos… a todos ellos…

Nami sabía muy bien a quienes se refería a ellos… ¡a sus nakama! Las 7 personas, sin contarle a ella, que Luffy había decidido que se unirán a su banda. Ellos sin duda alguna la ayudarían… no tenía tiempo que perder, se talló los ojos secándose los rastros de su llanto y se levantó del suelo, decidida agarró el papel que Luffy le había escrito hace apenas un par de horas, se quedó mirándolo unos segundos hasta que decidió estrujarlo y guardarlos en sus ropas.

Corrió a su casa y comenzó a coger cosas rápidamente y a guardarlas en una gran mochila, tenía que preparar todo para irse cuanto antes, si no, perdería la vista a Luffy… fue a su lugar de trabajo y cogió todos los mapas que le fueran a ser de utilidad… Zoro estaría en su isla natal… en el East Blue… Sanji trabajando en el Baratie… también en ese mar… Usopp se encontraría en su isla natal, en el East Blue, como Zoro y Sanji, Chopper en su isla natal con la doctora Kureha, si es que seguía viva, Franky y Robin en Water 7 y Brook muy posiblemente junto a Laboon en el Grand Line. Cogió esos mapas y tras meterlos en la mochila salió de su casa sabiendo que no volvería allí durante un largo tiempo.

Llegó al puerto y mientras escogía la mejor barca para marcharse de allí supo que Luffy no se había llevado una barca cualquiera… más bien una que usaban unos pescadores cuando se iban a pescar durante muchos meses eso significaba que ese barco aguantaría mucho… Se maldijo para sí, no había tiempo para estar quieta pensando, subió al barco que había elegido y dio rumbo hacia alta mar, tenía los conocimientos suficientes y las habilidades necesarias, llegaría muy pronto a la isla natal de Zoro…

En una isla de East Blue, concretamente en la villa Shimotsuki se encontraba un dojo, un grupo de niños entrenaban en el campo con una katana de madera dando golpes hacia el frente, todos al uniso. Una mujer de cabello pelirrosa los supervisaba sentada en un banco sonriente. Pronto terminó el entrenamiento y muchos de ellos se tiraron al suelo agotado y muy sudoroso, la chica tan solo se rió y entregó una toalla blanca a cada uno.

-Gracias Julie-san- le agradecieron los alumnos, la mujer solo sonrió

-No es nada pequeños

Dicho eso entró dentro del dojo y caminó por él hasta llegar a una habitación oscura, corrió la puerta y sigilosamente entró en ella. Aun con la poca luz que entraba, la ojiazul pudo llegar hasta el sujeto que se encontraba durmiendo en el centro de la sala, al llegar se inclinó y lo mira sonriente, siempre durmiendo a esas horas su siesta… Lo zarandeó suavemente haciendo que este se moviera dándole la espalda.

-Dormilón- dijo con una voz juguetona- Zoro-kun… despierta… -esta vez lo zarandeó con un poco más de fuerza

-Mhn… -el nombrado comenzaba a despertarse de su siesta pero eso no conseguiría que se levantara

-Vamos… -lo movió más dejándole mirando al techo- si sigues durmiendo te convertirás en un vegetal

-Déjame dormir…- dio un manotazo al aire intentando apartarla pero no consiguió dar a su objetivo- estoy cansado

-Claro… llevas entrenando 3 horas sin descanso y luego te toma una siesta de 4 horas… desperdicias tu día al 100 por 100, ¿lo sabías no?

La pelirrosa se rió bajito al ver como la miraba el peliverde este tan solo puso una mano en el vientre de la otra.

-No desaprovecho tanto mi día cuando llevas embarazada ya 4 meses y medio, admite que trabajo muy bien por las noches- sonrió pícaramente consiguiendo que la otra se sonrojara visiblemente y le pegara un ligero empujo, el otro rió y se incorporó quedando sentado en el suelo- ¿han terminado los alumnos?

-Sí, ya se han marchado

-¿Ha venido alguien a retar al mejor espadachín del mundo?- sonrió al decir esas últimas palabras, al fin había conseguido cumplir su sueño

-No, desde que venciste a ese pirata tan famoso no ha venido nadie, será porque te tienen miedo…

-O porque saben que la Marina tiene una base muy cerca de aquí- se puso serio y miró a Julie- ¿lo has notado no?- la otra asintió- cada vez más y más…

-Ayer cuando fui a comprar vi a unos marines rondando por la ciudad… cada vez es más constante- lo miró- y te buscan a ti Zoro

-Lo sé, te juro ante mi vida que no voy a permitir que esos asquerosos te toquen… ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo- la miró fijamente con su único ojo sano y la acercó a él abrazándola fuertemente.

-Eso, no tienes ni que decírmelo- sonrió cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aun más ese abrazo

Al ser invierno en aquella época el East Blue oscurecía más temprano de la habitual, el frío y el viento se mezclaban haciendo insoportable estar en la calle más de cinco minutos. Pero Nami en esos momentos, aun llevando aquella ropa, no sentía frío, caminaba por las calles vacías de Shimotsuki buscando el lugar donde podría estar Zoro pero por más que buscaba le era inútil…

-¿Dónde demonios estará…?- se preguntó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta había llegado a las afueras de la villa- vaya… me he despistado…

Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar al pueblo vio una pequeña luz desde las montañas… se quedó mirando hacia ese punto, aunque las farolas de la calle estuvieran encendidas su intensidad no llegaba hasta tan lejos.

-Rayos, tendré que mirar… - cogió una antorcha y guiada por el camino que estaba hecho en el suelo llegó a la gran casa.

No solo era una casa si no también un dojo, eso le hizo pensar… ¡Zoro les había dicho que quería abrir un dojo! Las esperanzas comenzaron a crearse y con mucha ilusión llamó a la puerta esperando que alguien le abriera. Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con una mujer de ojos azules el cabello rosado y de una altura bastante alta.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó la chica de la puerta curiosa

-Eh… ah sí… verás buscaba a…

-¿Julie quien es?- esa voz le era tan familiar… sin duda… era él

-¡ZORO!- nada más verlo se lanzó y lo abrazó fuertemente- ¡te he echado tanto de menos!

-¿Uh?- la ojiazul alzó una ceja al ver la cercanía de esos dos… ¿Quién era esa peli naranja?

-¡¿N-Nami…?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba contento de ver a su nakama allí pero a la vez le parecía muy extraño que Luffy no fuera con ella…

-Ejem… -Julie carraspeó llamativamente para hacerles saber que ella estaba allí, Nami se soltó del abrazo y la miró- Zoro, ¿me puedes decir quién es ella?

-¡O-Oi no es lo que parece n-no tengo nada con ella!- explicó rápidamente el peliverde, no quería que Julie se enfadara por un simple abrazo

La navegante no entendía que ocurría exactamente, ¿quién era aquella mujer de tan extraño cabello? Su mirada se alternó de uno a otro hasta que comprendió todo sorprendida.

-¿ES TU MUJER? ¿ESTÁS CASADO?- la pelirroja estaba muy asombrada, nunca se imaginó que alguien como él pudiera encontrar esposa… era dormilón, gruñón y con muy poco tacto… sin duda alguna esa chica tenía el cielo ganado- no nos dijiste nada

Zoro suspiró.

-Julie ella es Nami, una vieja amiga mía… de los Mugiwara- le presentó el espadachín- Nami ella es Julie, sí, mi mujer

-¿Nami…? ¡Oh! Ya sé quién eres, la chica que le cobraba deudas a Zoro- la pelirrosa rió al ver la cara que ponía su esposo se rió.

Mientras tanto, la navegante los miraba sonriente, se notaba que eran una familia feliz y que pronto serían una familia en crecimiento ya que se podía notar como una pequeña tripa de embarazada comenzaba a crecer. Pero justo en ese momento volvió a la realidad y lo único que se le pudo venir a la mente fue pensar en Luffy… No podía perder ni un solo segundo, rápidamente se acercó a Zoro agarrándole de los hombros.

-¡Zoro! ¡Tenemos que irnos…!- comenzó a explicar- ¡Cuánto antes!

-Oi, oi, ¿por qué tanta prisa?- extrañado y confundido la miró a los ojos- ¿qué pasa Nami?

-L… Luffy…- estaba temblando, tan solo de recordarlo se asustaba y sentía como algo en su pecho se oprimía

La pelirrosa los miraba algo preocupada pero al saber que ella sobraba, se fue a la cocina a seguir preparando una apetitosa cena. Al quedarse los dos solos Nami se calmó y le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido y lo que Luffy quería hacer, le dejó leer la pequeña carta que le había escrito el moreno antes de marchar.

Nada más terminar de leerla chasqueó la lengua molesto… ¡su capitán eres estúpido! Entregarse a la Marina por algo tan absurdo… ¡ellos sabían perfectamente que si lo seguían se volverían personas muy buscadas y que nunca podrían tener una vida normal! Pero aun así lo hicieron, porque ellos deseaban vivir una vida llena de aventuras y él, sobre todo, una vida llena de peleas. Cada una más difícil que la anterior para convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo y por fin lo había conseguido.

-Tsk… ese estúpido, no tenemos que perder más tiempo, hay que ir a buscarlo- dijo serio, en aquellas situaciones se podía notar que él era un gran sub-capitán- la isla de Usopp se encuentro más cerca de aquí, ¿cuánto tardaríamos en llegar?

-Dependiendo del clima medio día pero yo me encargaré de que tardemos menos… pero aun así Zoro… ¿qué pasa con ella?- se refería a Julie- ¿ella está embarazada no…? ¿La vas a dejar sola…?

Sin decir una sola palabra el espadachín fue a la cocina y se quedó mirándola, llevaba un vestido que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, era de embarazada por lo que le sentaba realmente bien, le acompañaba un delantal rosa pálido que hacía juego con su cabello. Cocinaba algo muy rico por su aroma y por lo que podía ver, por la pinta… Al sentir la vista de su mujer en él sacudió la cabeza y se acercó más a ella serio.

-Julie… tengo que irme…- le dijo sin rodeos, era mejor así- mi capitán va hacer algo de idiotas y tenemos que detenerlo… - esperaba a que la otra le gritara pero tan solo sonrió.

-Promete dos cosas- lo miró a los ojos- que no te perderás en la vuelta a casa y que… estarás aquí cuando nuestra hija nazca

El otro tan solo asintió feliz de que ella fuera tan comprensible, sin duda iba a cumplir esas dos promesas porque no pensaba perderse el nacimiento de su hija ni tampoco iba a perderse… eso segundo le sonaba absurdo. ¿Él? ¿El gran espadachín perdido? Imposible.

-Porque si no cumples la segunda promesa te mataré- lo miró en un tono amenazante- he oído que dar a luz es muy doloroso… y si yo sufro tú también… de otra manera- sonrió maléficamente

-E… está bien- asustado asintió enérgicamente al oírla decir eso… podía llegar a ser una mujer diabólica cuando se lo proponía…

El viento hacía ondear los cabellos de la pelirroja hacia atrás, muy pronto llegarían a aldea Syrup, la isla natal de Usopp. Los dos habían hablado mucho a lo largo del viaje se habían contado numerosas historias, la que más le gustó a Nami fue como se conocieron Julie y él, algo que le había parecido muy romántico y poco habitual en el peliverde. La favorita de Zoro fue la pequeña historia que le contó Nami de cómo Luffy casi se ahogaba intentando esconder 5 mandarinas en su boca. Sin duda se notaba que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

La navegante le había explicado su situación debían encontrar un barco mejor para poder cruzar el Grand Line… el Thousand Sunny lo tenía el carpintero de la tripulación, obviamente era Franky que lo guardaba y cuidaba… Por lo que hasta que no llegaran a Water 7, donde había decidido el hombre pasar el resto de su vida.

-No tenemos que perder ni un solo segundo… Cuando Luffy llegue a Impel Down… todo habrá acabado… -la navegante estaba muy seria

-Ya casi estamos… puedo ver la isla

-Tienes razón, allí está

En la costa de aquella isla se encontraba sentado un hombre de tez morena, musculoso de cabello negro largo y rizado, su nariz larga era lo que más llamaba la atención del sujeto. A su lado se encontraba una bella joven de cabellera rubia y de ojos marrones, su cuerpo era hermoso acompañado de un vestido color azul cielo.

-¿Uh?- el hombre, que se encontraba acariciando el cabello de su amada mientras esta tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del mayor, miró al mar fijándose en un pequeño punto

-¿Ocurre algo Usopp-san?- la joven le miró, el otro cogió sus gafas especiales las cuales eran como catalejos- ¿viene alguien?

-Sí… y no alguien cualquiera- cuando supo distinguir quienes eran aquellos sujetos sonrió- hace tanto que no les veía…

-¿Quiénes son?

-Son Nami y Zoro, Kaya- le contó alegre

-¿Uh…? ¿ Y… Luffy-san?

Aquello descolocó al moreno… era cierto… ¿dónde estaba su capitán…? ¿Su amigo…?

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo ^w^ Como ven hay más parejas aparte de Luffy x Nami, a lo largo de la historia verán más y más xD espero que hayan disfrutado con este capítulo, siento que sea tan corto pero hay que dejar intriga! Espero sus reviews ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: despidiéndose del East Blue

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic! Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^-^ me hacen muy feliz :3 Como ven en el anterior capítulo Usopp se alegra mucho de volver a ver a Zoro y Nami ya que lleva ya bastante tiempo sin verlos, quiero aclarar que han pasado 4 años y medio desde que Luffy consiguió ser el Rey de los Piratas. También les diré que los pensamientos de todos estarán metidos entre comillas ("")¡No les entretengo más! ¡Nos vemos abajo! :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: despidiéndose del East Blue **

Tanto el moreno como la rubia corrieron a la playa a esperar que llegaran a la costa, cada vez se estaban acercando más por lo que, sería cuestión de minutos de que llegaran. Usopp se sentía realmente emocionado, eufórico. Volver a verlos, aunque tan solo fueran dos de sus nakama, le hacía dar saltos de alegría, sin poder evitarlo más comenzó a mover sus brazos de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de ambos.

-¡Oiiiii! ¡Chicos!- gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que, los dos, fijaran su vista en él- ¡Qué alegría volver a veros!- el barco estaba cerca de la costa así que sin pensárselo dos veces se descalzó y, metiéndose en el mar, corrió hacia ellos ayudándoles a poner el barco en tierra firme

-¡Usopp!- Nami lo abrazo feliz, volver a verlo era una gran alegría para ella- ¡has cambiado un poco!

-Lo mismo digo- sonrió y miró al acompañante de la navegante- ¡Hola Zoro!

-Hola Usopp- le saludó mientras se estiraba, sus músculos estaban entumecidos

-¿Qué os trae por aquí? ¿Qué hacéis con un barco tan pequeño? ¿Y Luffy?- cada vez se le ocurrían más preguntas que formular cuando la rubia lo detuvo

-Oi, oi Usopp-san… ni siquiera han llegado a tierra firme y les estás atosigando con tus preguntas- la cara que puso el moreno la hizo reír bajito- por favor… venir a nuestra casa- les sonrió a los dos- tomaremos té.

Los dos se miraron y tras unos segundos la miraron y aceptaron con la cabeza.

* * *

El mayordomo de la casa, que era Merry, les sirvió un té rojo en unas tazas de porcelana realmente bonitas, blanca con flores azules acompañado de un rosa pálido. Aparté del té había unos trozos de pasteles que, nada más verlos, entraba hambre. Tanto la parte de arriba como la parte de abajo eran de nata y una pequeña fresa adornada la punta del pastelito, dentro de este se podía ver que tenía una mediana fila de chocolate oscuro. Realmente digno de comer.

-Si quieren más tan solo tienen que pedírmelo- les dijo cortésmente el hombre y, tras una reverencia, se marchó del gran salón.

Al lado de donde se encontraban había un gran ventanal que hacía que los rayos de sol entraran directamente iluminando toda la sala. Los sofás donde se encontraban sentados eran blancos, muy cómodos y, por lo que pudo ver Nami, caros. La mesita que sostenía lo que acababa de traer Merry era de cristal encajando perfectamente con los sofás.

-Y decirnos… ¿qué os trae por Syrup?- preguntó Usopp mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

-Verás Usopp- comenzó a explicarle Nami ya que Zoro estaba muy ocupado comiendo su pastel- hemos venido por un asunto que nos incumbe todos…- cogió su taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo y tras beber, volvió a dejarla en su sitio.

-¿Uh? Bueno, no importa, tenemos mucho tiempo, luego me lo contareis- les sonrió el de la nariz larga- ¿qué tal todo por Shimotsuki Zoro? ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos cuatros años?

-Pues… hice un dojo, me casé y ahora espero a mi primera hija- le explicó muy resumidamente el peliverde- ya sabes, lo que se hace normalmente- dijo con sorna

-¿Una hija…? ¡Vaya! ¿Y también te casaste?- Usopp no se lo creía era raro que alguien como él hubiera conseguido eso- ¿Cómo se llama la… afortunada?

-Tatsumaki Julie… bueno, ahora es Roronoa. Así que, Roronoa Julie

-Zoro-san, dices que vas a tener una hija… ¿cómo quieres llamarla?- preguntó Kaya sonriente

-Aun no está decidido pero me gustaría llamarla Eriko

-Es un bonito nombre- alagó la rubia

-¿Y tú qué Usopp?- le preguntó Zoro- tu vida debe ser realmente feliz, ¿no?- sonrió cómplice, todos los que habían conocido a Kaya sabían con certeza que ambos acabarían juntos algún día y que serían inmensamente felices.

-Pues… realmente soy muy feliz- sonrió mientras le agarraba la mano a Kaya, esta le sonrió dulcemente- Kaya y yo… ¡nos vamos a casar!

-¿De verdad?- Nami se emocionó, se sentía tan feliz de que ambos se fueran a casar… -¿cuándo?

-Dentro de 5 meses- le respondió la rubia- estamos haciendo los preparativos

-Vaya, felicidades Usopp. ¿Acaso no nos ibas a invitar asqueroso?- dijo Zoro "molesto" pero en verdad tan solo quería molestar al moreno.

-¡Pues claro que os iba a invitar! ¡Pero las invitaciones se hacen un mes antes de la boda baka! ¡Además, tú no nos has invitado a tu boda!- le reprochó

Kaya rió ante el comportamiento de su futuro marido.

-Sí, sí- el peliverde colocó sus codos en la parte de arriba del sofá mientras miraba por la ventana

-¡Oye no intentes cambiar de tema!- gritó Usopp molesto

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia ambos, aunque no fuera su intención, ¡eran muy graciosos cuando se lo proponían! Tras unos largos minutos de charlar y de terminar su almuerzo se levantaron y salieron a la calle a dar una vuelta.

-Tenéis que ver mi lugar de trabajo, ¡la gran "Fábrica de Usopp"!- comenzó a llevarlos, donde antes era su casa

-¡Oi Usopp creo que ya es hora de que hablemos…!- le dijo Nami alterada

-¿Ah…? Pero déjame enseñarte mi…

-¡No! ¡Usopp no entiendes que debemos irnos…!- gritó la pelirroja algo enfadada de cómo pasaba el moreno de todo lo que le decía- ¿¡No entiendes que Luffy está en peligro!?

Usopp se tensó nada más oírla y bajo la mirada.

-¿Q… qué quieres decir, Nami…?- preguntó, sus ojos estaban escondidos en las sombras que daba su sombrero

-Luffy me dejó una nota… en ella dice que se ha entregado a la Marina… porque ellos nos estaban atacando… poniendo en peligro nuestras vidas, ¿Kaya y tú… habéis notado algo?

-Bueno… a veces vemos a barcos de la Marina por aquí pero nunca han encontrado a Usopp- contó Kaya ya que su futuro esposo había entrado en una especia de shock

-¿¡Qué Luffy ha hecho qué!?- estalló el de la gran nariz- ¿¡Cómo puede hacer algo tan absurdo!?- aunque Zoro fuera el primer a bordo del moreno, él y su francotirador se habían hecho grandes amigos en muy poco tiempo y casi eran inseparables, oírle a Nami decir eso le asustaba mucho- ¡tenemos que ir a salvarlo!

-Lo sé Usopp.- Nami estaba seria- Por eso si nos vamos ya…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que una gota le cayó en la nariz haciéndola mirar hacia arriba, en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de terror. Todos miraron hacia arriba para ver lo que tanto miedo le daba a la pelirroja, nada más mirar vieron unas nueves negras cargadas de lo que podría ser una gran tormenta.

-¿Ocurre algo Nami-san…?- le preguntó preocupada la rubia

-Tsk… e… es una tormenta y de las feas…

-¿Y qué pasa con…?

Zoro no pudo ni terminar su frase o, al menos, nadie le escuchó ya que un enorme trueno lo acalló. La lluvia comenzó a caer como agujas mojándolos cada vez más y más, sin pensárselo dos veces, corrieron a casa de Kaya y Usopp, pero Nami miró hacia atrás viendo como la costa se alejaba más y más de ella…

* * *

Sus ropas estaban totalmente caladas por lo que, tras prestarles unas nuevas prendas Kaya le pidió amablemente a Merry que las lavara y secara cuanto antes. Zoro había elegido unos pantalones negros junto a una camiseta blanca que le había prestado Usopp y Nami unos pantalones largos con una camisa azul clara.

-Que mala suerte que les haya pillado la tormenta a mitad de camino- comentó el mayordomo mientras les servía un chocolate caliente a cada uno para que entraran en calor.

-La verdad es que sí…- dijo Zoro mirando por la ventana, hacía un tiempo espantoso. El viento era exagerado moviendo peligrosamente los árboles, la lluvia no paraba de caer y por no contar con los truenos y rayos que había cada dos por tres.

-No podremos marchar con este temporal- suspiró Nami- sería peligroso con un barco tan pequeño además, las olas serán como mínimo de 4 metros.

-Podéis quedaros a dormir aquí- les propuso Kaya- le pediré a Merry que os prepare dos habitaciones.

Ambos se miraron.

-Está bien.

La rubia miró al del pelo blanco y mientras se despedía con una reverencia se fue a preparar dos habitaciones para sus invitados.

* * *

La cena fue breve, nadie quería hablar y el de la nariz larga estaba muy callado, el que más. Estaba muy preocupado por Luffy e sus ánimos de devorar la comida habían desaparecido preocupando bastante a Kaya. Cada uno se fue a su respectivo dormitorio, Nami vio como una camiseta blanca descansaba en la cama, decidió quitarse tanto el vaquero como la camisa y quedarse con aquella prenda para dormir más cómoda.

-Luffy…- murmuró bajito antes de cerrar los ojos- "prometo encontrarte y traerte de vuelta a casa"- pensó y tras unos minutos se durmió.

* * *

Zoro siempre había sido un hombre al que le costaba muy poco dormir pero por alguna extraña razón no podía pegar ojo, tal vez era por el tipo de colchón pero no… el colchón era realmente cómodo, ¿la almohada tal vez? Tampoco, no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, perfecta para él. A lo mejor era el ruido… agudizó su oído pero nada, ni un solo ruido irritante o molesto, ¿y si era frío? ¡No! Las sabanas eran realmente calientes y agradables.

-"¿Qué me pasa? Si yo soy de esos de poner la cabeza en la almohada y dormirme…"- pensó mientras se quedaba mirando la pared.

En ese preciso instante calló en cuenta de algo, tocó la parte izquierda de la cama donde siempre había alguien durmiendo con él… ¡ahora lo entendía todo! ¡No podía dormir porque se había acostumbrado tanto a dormir con su esposa que ahora le era imposible de conciliar el sueño sin tenerla a su lado! Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordarla y mientras se movía quedando mirando al lado izquierdo pudo quedarse dormido.

-"Buenas noches Julie"- pensó.

* * *

Aun había luz en el dormitorio de los prometidos, aunque todavía no fueran marido y mujer llevaban bastante tiempo durmiendo juntos. Realmente les gustaba. Usopp siempre abrazada a Kaya acercándola a él lo máximo que podía, mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro acariciando cada porción de la piel que podía. Podían quedarse horas así, él acariciando su cabello mientras ella acariciaba su pecho.

Aquella vez Usopp aun no se había metido en la cama se encontraba en el baño terminando de secarse su cuerpo, acababa de darse una ducha de agua caliente que le relajó bastante. Mientras se vestía no paraba de pensar en Luffy… sentía miedo tan solo el pensar la muerte de su amigo, realmente, él era muy negativo. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar eso ni en broma.

-Usopp-san, ¿vienes ya?- le llamó su amada desde la habitación, el baño y el dormitorio estaban juntos.

-Sí, ahora voy Kaya- se colocó mejor la camiseta y salió del baño apagando la luz

La rubia no paró de mirarlo hasta que llegó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, el de la tez morena comenzó a recordar los recuerdos que había tenido con Luffy…

* * *

***Flash Back* **

Habían derrotado a Kuro, a todos los enemigos, ¡Usopp estaba tan feliz! Había conseguido ser más valiente que nunca que hacer frente a cualquier enemigo aun acabando mal parado. Cuando todos fueron curados Merry les hizo un regalo a Nami, Zoro y Luffy… ¡un barco! Un barco perfecto para navegar llamado el Going Merry.

-¡Muchas gracias Merry!- dijo Luffy inmensamente feliz

-Espero que os sirva para vuestro largo viaje- les animó el hombre

-Seguro que tendréis muchas aventuras- Kaya había ido con Merry a despedirse de ellos

-¡Seguro!- contestó Nami sonriendo

Usopp había salido de su antigua casa con una mochila exageradamente redonda y enorme, estaba muy feliz, ¡hoy sería el día en que se convertiría en un pirata! ¡Y todo gracias a Luffy y a los demás! Cuando llegó a la costa vio el enorme Going Merry y subidos en él, Nami, Luffy e Zoro, mirándole todos.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué me miráis?- preguntó el de la nariz larga

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Zoro

-¡Oh! He decidido hacerme pirata, ¡algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y tendré una tripulación de 8.000 piratas!

-¿Pero qué dices?- Luffy lo miró a los ojos- Hemos luchado juntos, ¿acaso no somos nakama? ¡Anda sube!

El moreno se sorprendió bastante, la alegría inundó su cuerpo emocionándole al segundo. ¡Tenía nakama! ¡Unos poderosos nakama! Se sentía lleno de energía.

-¡YO SERÉ EL CAPITÁN USOPP!- gritó mientras saltaba de alegría

-¡OI QUE ESE SOY YO!- le gritó el del sombrero de paja molesto mientras Zoro y Nami se reían acompañados de Kaya y Merry.

* * *

Usopp corría por las calles de Water 7 mientras repetía en alto las escusas que podría decir para volver a ser nakama de Luffy. Ambos habían tenido una gran pelea y él había decidido dejar la banda cosa que fue un gran error…

-Idea número 3: "Oye Chopper hace un día muy bueno pesquemos". No… esa no… a lo mejor… idea número 15: "Luffy, solo volveré a ser de tu banda si me haces sub-capitán" ah… no… -corría y corría sin dejar de decir todas sus ideas decidiendo cual sería la mejor.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde deberían estar los encontró ya casi en alta mar… esquivando las cañones del barco marine, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no estaban en la costa para esperarlo? ¿Se habían olvidado de él? Sin perder un segundo corrió hasta llegar hasta donde la chatarra se juntaba con el agua.

-¡OI CHOPPER VAMOS A PESCAR JUNTOS! No… LUFFY, SOLO VOLVERÉ A LA BANDA SI ME HACES SUB-CAPITÁN- pero nada, no le hacían caso y cada vez se alejaban más y más- ¿! OI, POR QUÉ NO ME HACEIS CASO!? ¿¡NO OS ACORDAIS QUE HEMOS LUCHADO JUNTOS!?- no daba resultado… calló de rodillas al suelo y mientras miraba el suelo un montón de lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡LO SIENTO!- gritó haciendo que Luffy dejara de esquivar ataques- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡FUE CULPA MÍA!- las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos

Luffy sin pensárselo dos veces estiró sus brazos hasta donde estaba él ofreciéndole la mano para que volviera al barco. El moreno miró la mano aun llorando.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritó Luffy llorando- COGEME MI MANO ANTES DE QUE NOS ATAQUEN!- los dos lloraban muy fuerte y sin tan si quiera pensárselo dos veces Usopp agarró la mano de su capitán.

***Fin del Flash Back***

* * *

Aquellos recuerdos eran los que más recordaba… pero él sabía que había muchos más, infinitos de ellos que siempre recordaría porque haber vivido aquella aventura con Luffy había sido impresionante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios llamando la atención de su amada.

-Usopp-san- le llamó haciendo que este la mirara- sé que… mañana os iréis a buscar a Luffy… -le cogió la mano sin dejar de hablar- no sé por cuanto te irás pero yo sé… ¡qué no será para mucho!- sonrió- pero esta va a ser nuestra última noche juntos…

-Kaya…

-Sé que he estado mucho tiempo esperándote cuando te fuiste con Luffy y los demás… y cuando volviste me hiciste muy feliz pero… me he acostumbrado a tenerte siempre a mi lado que ahora… el no dormir, ni comer contigo se me hará muy extraño… Usopp-san yo te a…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que el de la nariz larga la estaba besando, un beso que ambos deseaban, poco a poco la rubia se dejó llevar por las miles de sensaciones que le hacía sentir el francotirador. Abrazó el cuello del otro acercándolo más a ella mientras que él la agarraba de la cintura.

Cuando el oxigeno fue necesario para ambos se separaron mirándose a los ojos jadeantes intentando recuperar el aire que habían perdido.

-Kaya, no te preocupes, volveré muy pronto…- le acarició la mejilla y ante tal contacto, Kaya cerró los ojos con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios- estaré mucho antes de nuestra boda.

-¿De verdad?- abrió los ojos

Usopp asintió.

-Usopp-san… yo quiero…-comenzó a decir algo roja la chica, pero el otro no tuvo que oír más, la conocía y sabía de que hablaba cuando se ponía sonrojada.

La tumbó con cuidado en la cama quedando él encima de ella, le acaricio la mejilla y se acercó a su rostro para volver a besarla, fue un beso suave, pero que transmitía mucho… Usopp comenzó a quitarle aquel pequeño camisón blanco tirándolo en algún sitio de la habitación, le besó el cuello bajando poco a poco al pecho tratando aquella zona con extrema delicadeza. Kaya comenzó a jadear y a sacar pequeños, pero provocativos gemidos de sus labios.

Comenzó a desnudarse así mismo pensando que había sido una tontería haberse puesto su pijama… Cuando quedó totalmente desnudo delante de la rubia la besó mientras conducía sus manos hacia la ropa interior de debajo, se la quitó despacio sin ninguna prisa.

Estuvieron toda la noche dándose caricias, besos y demostrándose cuanto se amaban como tan solo unos amantes sabían. Apenas durmieron, tan solo cerraron los ojos cuando el alba estaba comenzando, se abrazaron y durmieron con una sonrisa en sus labios disfrutando de la compañía del otro ya que sabían que no volverían a estar así por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ya se habían despedido del hogar de Usopp, es más, Merry les había dejado un barco mucho mejor que aceptaron muy agradecidos. Si los cálculos de Nami no fallaban no tardarían mucho en llegar al Baratie, tomando las ráfagas de viento indicadas por la navegante y cogiendo algunas corrientes el viaje se hizo más rápido y más cómodo.

Usopp les contaba todo lo que había hecho desde que se separaron y los otros dos también le explicaron sus anécdotas.

Tras dos días de viaje Zoro divisó el Baratie, se encontraba como el primer día que lo vieron. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca bajaron del barco y entraron dentro, seguía igual de lleno que siempre, mucha gente rica por lo que pudo apreciar Nami pero lo más llamativo allí era el deliciosa aroma que provenía de la cocina.

-¡Pero si sois vosotros!- habló una voz muy familiar para ambos- ¡cuánto tiempo!- un hombre de labios carnosos, su perilla era muy rara haciendo complicado el saber cómo se la afeitaba, sus brazos era muy raros ya que su tamaño aumentaba tras llegar al codo

-¡Patty!- gritaron los tres

-¡Ese soy yo!- respondió con una gran sonrisa- ¿qué vais a tomar amigos?

-No, no hemos venido a comer… -dijo Usopp

-Queríamos hablar con Sanji- comenzó a decir Nami

-¡Pues lo siento mucho preciosa!

-¿Ah?- Zoro estaba extrañado

-Ni Sanji ni Zeff están en el Baratie, se fueron al North Blue hace 2 meses

-¿¡C-CÓMO!?- gritaron Nami y Usopp llamando la atención de muchos clientes

-Lo que habéis oído, se fueron.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Zoro

-La mujer de Sanji estaba embarazada y se fueron a la isla natal de ella a dar a luz, no volverán hasta dentro de 3 meses por lo menos…

A Nami le entró un tick nervioso, aquello no podía estar pasando… y Zoro y Usopp se sorprendieron muchísimo al oír que aquel mujeriego.

-¿QUÉ SANJI SE HA IDO AL NORTH BLUE?- gritó Nami

-¿QUÉ SANJI TIENE MUJER?- gritaron Zoro y Usopp

Ambos recibieron dos golpes en la cabeza.

-IDIOTAS, ¿¡DE TODO LO QUE HA DICHO OS QUEDAIS CON ESO!?

-G… gomen- se perdonó Usopp

-Mierda… ahora tendremos que ir al North Blue… y eso nos costará mucho tiempo…- dijo angustiada Nami

-Ese idiota de ero-cook…

* * *

El rubio estornudó llamando la atención de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Sanji?

-Juraría que alguien está hablando de mí ahora mismo….

* * *

**¡Esto es todo ^^ espero que les haya gustado, lo sé xD lo he dejado en lo más interesante pero me gusta dejar con la duda xDDD Espero que os haya gustado el casi lemon de Usopp y Kaya w ¡Gracias por leerme! Espero sus reviews ^3^**

**¡Besitos! **


	3. Chapter 3: rompiendo la rutina

**Notas del capítulo:**

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de este fic :3 espero que no haya tardado demasiado hehehe. ¡Las cosas se van poniendo más interesantes! Quería explicarles una cosa, el Baratie se encuentra en el Noreste, eso significa, que no tardaran mucho en llegar al North Blue. ¡Eso era todo! Nos vemos abajo! **

**Midna Ronoa Fullbuster**** : ****¡gracias por comentar! :3 Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que sigas apoyándome ^^**

**Natsuki Akagami: ****asdasd gracias por comentar */* me haces feliz, ¿lo sabías? xDDD yo conseguiré que te guste el LuNa… **

**Julie Tatsumaki: ****cada palabra que escribes me hace que me enamore más de ti w muchísimas gracias t-te adoro, espero que te guste el capítulo 3 ^^ ¿Estoy haciendo bien a Julie? ¿Verdad? **

**KISHandICHIGO****: ****¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Me alegro de que te guste el fic */* ¿Te gustan las parejas? - me haces feliz~ E****n cuento a lo que hacen Franky, Robin y Chopper… ¡muy pronto lo sabrás! xP **

**Giby-chan****: ****hehe no te preocupes, ya se verá mejor la situación de Luffy **

**Raspberry Orchid****: ****¿en verdad te gusto? */* Domo arigato! *_* Sí, en verdad no vi muchos fics en los que explicaran lo que pasaba después de encontrar el One Piece. Como sabes este fic es un LuNa xD entonces Luffy se queda con nuestra querida navegante en Cocoyashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: rompiendo la rutina **

¿Cómo podría describir la alegría que estaba viviendo esos últimos dos meses…? Ni si quiera mil palabras podrían expresar su felicidad y es que, eso era muchísimo mejor que estar con las mujeres más hermosas del mundo… Para él ahora mismo solo existía una mujer para él, la mujer más hermosa del planeta entero. Se sentía en una nube, en un sueño del cual no era digno… Muchas veces se pellizcaba su mejilla para comprobar que no era un sueño, si no una bendita realidad.

Sí, Kuroashi Sanji, el mujeriego más pervertido y estúpido del planeta había asentado la cabeza. Zeff se sentía muy orgulloso de su, por alguna manera decirlo, hijo. Había visto muchas veces como ligaba con las clientas y que, muchas veces, lograba enamorarlas para llevarlas en la cama. Nunca se metió en su vida privada. Ni si quiera habló con él sobre el sexo como los padres normales harían. ¿Pero qué demonios? Él no era su padre, pero quería a ese chico como si lo fuera, y él no era normal. Además él sabía perfectamente que los pervertidos cocineros de su restaurante hablarían de aquel tema con él.

Era de noche, una noche fría y oscura en el North Blue. Cualquiera que estuviera en la calle acabaría "congelado", por decirlo de alguna manera. El clima específico en el Norte eran sus continuas lluvias y su mal tiempo, pero eso no hacía que ese mar fuera rechazado por los ciudadanos ni nada.

En una casa ni muy grande ni tampoco demasiado pequeña se podían distinguir entre la oscuridad pequeños puntitos de luz que hacían entender que la vida rebosaba en aquella casa. Dentro de ella se encontraba un hombre con tan solo una pierna mientras que la otra era un simple palo de madera, con un bigote divertidamente recogido en trenzas que, por extraño que parezca se mantenían rígidas.

-¡Oi mocoso si sigues sentado los platos no se limpiarán solos!- le gritó este a un rubio de ceja extraña que, para él, era como su hijo.

-¡No me llames mocoso y baja la voz!- intentó gritar bajito

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina el menor se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras sostenía un paquete de tabaco en su mano, el mayor por otra parte estaba limpiando la encimera de la cocina que había sido manchada al cortar las verduras en ella.

-¿Aun sigues fumando? Sabes perfectamente que no deberías- Zeff sabía lo duro que era para Sanji dejar de fumar pero, debía de hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé… pero cuesta mucho dejar de fumar de la noche a la mañana…

-Yo no digo que empieces de esa manera, comienza a fumar tan solo 3 cigarros al día y así ve bajando poco a poco. Será más fácil.

Sanji suspiró profundamente y guardo el paquete de cigarrillos en un cajón donde había velas de recambio y encendedores.

-Lo voy a intentar…

-Haces bien, piensa que es por el bien de tu hijo y para que vivas más

El rubio tan solo asintió, era cierto, el tabaco era malo para su salud y no quería acabar muertos a los 40 años de vida por una estúpida adicción, quería ver a su hijo crecer…

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a lavar los platos siendo ayudado del de las trenzas. No hablaron mucho ya que si levantaban mucho la voz podrían despertar a Neji, el bebé de apenas dos meses de vida, la misma criatura que había despertado una nueva etapa en su vida, la paternidad.

* * *

Subió sigilosamente las escaleras, estaba todo oscuro pero sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad. Cuando llegó al primer piso se encaminó al dormitorio que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Nada más entrar dentro de la habitación pudo ver que no había tanta oscuridad, la puerta de cristal que conducía a una pequeña terraza estaba un poco abierta dejando entrar un fresco viento acogedor. Miró a la criatura que se encontraba durmiendo envuelto en mantas cálidas y agradables al tacto, parecía un angelito. Sonrió al verlo así y fue directamente hacia la terraza.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en una sencilla silla de madera mientras que una mesa del mismo elemento hecho se encontraba una lámpara que iluminaba el libro que estaba leyendo la rubia. Al notar la presencia de Sanji levantó la mirada y lo miró sonriendo.

-Hola Sanji- le saludó cálidamente la chica mientras cerraba el libro.

El rubio miró hipnotizado a su esposa, era una chica rubia algo más baja de estatura que él pero era delgada. Sus ojos eran rojos como rubís, era de tez pálida haciéndola más hermosa pero lo mejor de todo y lo más llamativo eran sus grandes y generosos senos.

-Aiko-chawn~ - comenzó a canturrear Sanji en un tono que le gustaba mucho a la rubia- ¿qué tal estás?

Se acercó a ella bailando como si de un pulpo se tratase y al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca la abrazo.

-Yo estoy muy bien- dijo mientras reía, se apartó un mechón de pelo que ocultaba una parte de su rostro y lo miró.- ¿Quieres ir a dormir?

-Pero Aiko-chawn si tu no vienes no es divertido- dijo mientras hacía un lindo puchero.- Si vienes conmigo sí

-No tengo sueño- contestó.

Sanji pensó rápidamente algo para que su mujer fuera con ella a la cama.

-Por favor- dijo abrazándola con carita de niño bueno- no puedo dormir si no te tengo al lado

-Mentiroso…

-¡Es verdad! Porfaaaa- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tocaban

-Pesado- sonrió al ver lo cariñoso que estaba el rubio con ella

El cocinero sonrió para si mismo, había conseguido que su amada esposa se metiera con él en la cama. Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro la abrazó fuerte, pegando los cuerpos de ambos. El rubio sonrió pervertidamente al tener los generosos pechos de su mujer pegados a su pecho sin pensárselo dos veces metió su cabeza entre ellos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Q… qué haces?- la rubia se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que hacía, casi nunca hacía esas cosas y mucho menos desde que Neji había nacido

-He estado pensando… y llevamos mucho sin…- sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo de la ojirubí marcando las curvas tan perfectas que poseía- sin demostrarnos nuestro amor…

-Maldito pervertido, ¡Sanji tenemos un bebé de dos meses al lado…!

-Ya pero es que…- hizo un puchero mientras levantaba su cabeza de los pechos de su mujer- yo quiero…

-Tendrás que esperar

-¡Pero…!

-Buenas noches.

Y dicho eso Aiko apagó la luz de la lámpara y cerró los ojos para dormirse delante de un boquiabierto Sanji. ¿Esperar…? ¿Cuánto?

* * *

Tal vez fuera porque tenía un sueño profundo y que dormía de un tirón pero Sanji no escuchó en toda la noche a su hijo llorar, a lo mejor Aiko le había escuchado… Ya le preguntaría

Se estiró y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la pequeña criatura, estaba sentado entre las sábanas jugando con un pequeño peluche con forma de pingüino. El tacto suave del peluche para Neji era nuevo y le hacía sonreír y tocarlo. Sanji sonrió y se incorporó llamando la atención de su hijo quien nada más verlo alzo sus pequeños brazos para que lo abrazara.

-Hola Neji- le cogió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó.

-Atata- dijo el pequeño en señal de saludo.

Cuando se preparó bajó a la planta baja con Neji en sus brazos y se encontró a Zeff y a Aiko desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la cocina. Al verlos, ambos se giraron a saludarles.

-Buenos días- dijo Zeff mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada

-Hola- dijo Sanji

El pequeño al ver a su madre comenzó a mover uno de sus brazos ya que el otro se encontraba agarrando la camisa de su padre. Sus intentos de llamar la atención de su querida mami fueron exitosos ya que al verlo se levanto y fue a cogerlo.

-Hola Neji- dijo con voz muy dulce mientras juntaba su nariz con la de su hijo haciéndole reír.

Todos se sentaron a comer mientras charlaban tranquilamente sin saber que muy pronto unos viejos amigos volverían a aparecer.

* * *

-¡OIIIIIIIIIIIII VEO LA ISLA!- gritó Usopp- ¡ISLA A LA VISTA!

-¿¡Por qué cojones tienes que gritar?!- un Zoro malhumorado lo miró con dientes puntiagudos, no había nada más que le molestara que le despertaran de su siesta de una manera tan brusca… Julie era la única que le despertaba de una manera especial…

-¡Callaros ya!

Nami los miró y suspiró agotada, no había podido dormir bien esos últimos tres días de viaje… a veces se quedaba mirando algunos mapas hasta que el sol comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte, otras veces, se metía en aquella cama e intentaba conciliar el sueño pero miles de pesadillas la atacaban y en todas ellas Luffy moría.

Miró la isla que se alzaba ante ellos, era verde, con poca arquitectura humana en ella, sin duda allí la Marina lo les molestaría. Un lugar ideal para criar a un niño… Se acercó a la barandilla del barco y la agarró con su mano derecha, para sacar a Sanji de aquella isla… habría que hacer algo y sobre todo, pensar algo… Sería una tarea difícil…

-¡Vamos! ¡Hay que preparar todo!- comenzó a darles ordenes a cada uno, las cuales no dudaron en obedecer.

Tanto Zoro como Usopp sabían que Nami lo estaba pasando muy mal… se le notaba en los ojos rojos y llenos de ojeras por no dormir, casi no comía y no hacía más que buscar una manera para conseguir ir más rápido agotándose y incluso, a hacerse daño. Luffy tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a todos… ¿por qué marcharse así?

Gracias a las explicaciones de Nami consiguieron dejar el barco en el pequeño puerto de la isla. Tras dar las gracias a un anciano por ayudarles a anclar el barco fueron a la pequeña ciudad, había tiendas, algunas parecían baratas otras, por otra parte eran caras. Las casas eran muy pintorescas, los restaurantes estaban llenos y algunos niños jugaban en lo que era la plaza del pueblo. Bastantes hombres y mujeres se encontraban trabajando en sus tierras recogiendo la cosecha de aquel año.

Un agradable aroma a pastel llegó a las fosas nasales de Nami llamándole la atención, una llamativa y colorida pastelería se encontraba un poco más adelante que ellos. Sin hablar con sus otros dos compañeros, se acercó a la tienda y entró. Volvió a inundar sus fosas nasales con aquel aroma a dulce… realmente delicioso.

-Bienvenida señorita- le saludó la mujer que llevaba la tienda, una mujer pequeña y regordeta- ¿desea probar estas galletas?

La señora le invitó a probar unas galletas de una pinta realmente apetitosa, cogió una, estaba caliente. Se la llevó a la boca y se comió la mitad de esta. La saboreó, estaba… ¡riquísima! Una explosión de sabores inundó sus papilas gustativas, cuando terminó de comer aquel trozo se introdujo lo que quedaba de galleta a la boca.

-¿Le gustan? Son una especialidad de la casa- sonrió alegre la mujer

-Están deliciosas…- de repente, se acordó de él, de Luffy… como le gustaría que hubiera probado aquellas galletas… seguramente pediría una tonelada de galletas… Sonrió al recordarle comer todo lo que Nami le preparaba y como, con una sonrisa, le decía que todo estaba delicioso…- ¿me podría dar una caja de estas galletas…?

-¡Claro que sí!- dicho eso se fue a la trastienda donde supuso que estaría la cocina.

Al rato volvió con una caja decorada, su tamaño era bastante grande perfecto para lo que quería Nami. La mujer le dio un último toque a la caja poniéndole un pequeño lazo rojo. Cuando terminó se lo entregó a la pelirroja.

-Aquí tienes, espero que las disfrutes.

-Muchísimas gracias- con una sonrisa sacó el dinero suficiente para pagarla y salió de la tienda abrazando, con cuidado, a la caja de galletas. Se la daría a Luffy cuando lo volviera a ver…

Usopp y Zoro había visto todo y dedujeron que aquella caja era para su glotón capitán, sin decir nada comenzaron a buscar la casa donde podrían estar Sanji y Zeff…

* * *

-¡Por tu culpa nos hemos perdido tres veces!- le gritó Usopp echándole la bronca a Zoro- ¿la izquierda es la derecha para ti no?

-¡Calla! ¡Lo que pasa es que te explicaste mal!

-¿¡Qué me explico mal!? Te dije claramente: "Zoro sigue recto y luego tuerce a la izquierda" ¡A LA IZQUIERDA! ¡No es tan complicado! ¡Un niño de 4 años diferencia mejor que tú la derecha y la izquierda!

-Tsk… ¡no es mi culpa que…!

-Con la derecha coges la cuchara y con la izquierda el tenedor. ¡Eso es todo!

-¡Te estás ganando una buena patada en el culo!

-Chicos…- la voz amenazante de Nami los hizo mirarla- llevo aguantándoos mucho rato así que como no os calléis os vais a comer vuestras lenguas…

-¡Nami das miedo!- gritó Usopp alejándose de ella

Tras un largo rato de búsqueda llegaron a una casa alejada de la ciudad, con algunas esperanzas de que allí estuviera su antiguo nakama llamaron a la puerta impacientes. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien abriera la puerta, era una mujer rubia de ojos rojos y llevaba un libro en su mano izquierda.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarles de algo?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa

-Si verás estamos buscando a ero-co…

- Lo que quería decir mi amigo- le interrumpió Nami mientras le pisaba el pie con su tacón al peliverde- estamos buscando a Sanji.

-¿A Sanji?- las esperanzas aumentaron en los tres

-Sí, ¿vive aquí?- preguntó Usopp

-Sí, pasar por favor- les dejó paso para que pudieran entrar en la casa- voy a llamarle…

La mujer se fue a la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera que se haya en aquel espacio, los tres se quedaron mirando la casa era bastante acogedora y cálida… Unos pasos les hicieron mirar hacia una sala que, claramente era el salón.

-¿Ah? ¿Quiénes sois?- el hombre salió del salón y los miró- ¡Pero si sois vosotros!

-¡Zeff!- gritaron Usopp y Nami

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo muchachos!- se acercó a ellos- ¿qué os trae por aquí?

-Buscamos a Sanji- le contó Nami- es algo urgente.

La puerta trasera volvió a abrirse entrando tras ella tres personas, todas rubias. Los cuatro que se encontraban en la entrada los miraron y los rubios a ellos, viceversa. Las caras que se les quedaron a los antiguos nakama al verse fueron épicas…

-Pero… ¡vosotros!- gritó Sanji

-¡Es él!- gritó Usopp- LO ENCONTRAMOS

-¡Por fin!- gritó Zoro

-¿Quiénes son Sanji…?- le preguntó Aiko

-¡Mis antiguos nakama! ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te hablé de ellos?

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí!- Aiko sonrió- mucho gusto soy la mujer de Sanji

-Así que… es cierto…- comenzó a hablar Usopp- tiene mujer…

-Pobrecita…- murmuró Zoro

Sanji escuchó a Zoro y lo miró mal, nada más volver a verlo ya le daban ganas de darle una buena paliza…

-Maldito marimo…- gruño Sanji

La pelirroja estaba algo callada, ¿cómo conseguir que Sanji dejara su mujer y a su hijo recién nacido para irse a, posiblemente una batalla? Era algo delicado pero no tenían tiempo que perder… tenían que irse aquella misma noche de allí si no, Luffy estaría muy lejos de su alcance, según su cálculos Luffy les llevaba 4 días y medio de ventaja algo no muy agradable para Nami. Respiró hondo y mientras apretaba los puños comenzó a hablar:

-Sanji… te necesitamos… veras, Luffy hace ya más de una semana me dejó una nota… una nota donde decía que se iba a entregar a la Marina… quiere que lo maten para que… nos dejen en paz a todos nosotros para que podamos vivir unas vidas más tranquilas…- unas lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas- pero yo no puedo dejarle marchar… Sanji… necesito la ayuda de todos vosotros… os necesito para que me ayudéis a salvarlo… por favor Sanji… ven con nosotros a salvarlo…

Todo el mundo calló, nadie hablaba, ni el pequeño Neji que se haya en brazos de su madre. Todos sabían lo serio que era aquel tema… Sanji se había quedado mudo y su rostro había palidecido… ¿le estaban diciendo que abandonara a su mujer y a su hijo…? No, no era eso, le estaba pidiendo que les ayudara a salvar a su capitán. Él sabía, todos sabían que necesitaban a Sanji en aquella búsqueda… porque él era otro gran nakama… Pero algo dentro de él le impedía marcharse… ¿y si le pasaba algo a Aiko o a Neji…? No podría perdonárselo nunca en lo que le quedara de vida…

Una fina mano agarró la del cocinero y rápidamente, Sanji miró a su esposa. Era tan hermosa… con aquella sonrisa que le tranquilizaba y le decía, sin palabras, "_no te preocupes_". El rubio correspondió el agarre de la mano y cuando estaba a punto de hablar la rubia se lo impidió.

-¿Me vas a pedir permiso?- la ojirubí sonrió- No necesitas mi permiso, tienes que ir a ayudar a tu capitán y cuando lo encuentres hazle una buena comida- Sanji sonrió ante aquel comentario- Neji y yo estaremos bien… Zeff nos va a cuidar, ¿verdad?- la de la piel pálida miró a Zeff quien solo asintió con la cabeza- Vete tranquilo

-¡M… muchas gracias Aiko!- sus manos aun seguían entrelazadas y, algo les hizo llamar la atención. Neji tenía su pequeña manita agarrando un dedo de la mano de su madre y otro dedo de la mano de su padre, aquel gesto hizo reír a los dos.- Neji, cuando no esté yo, cuida de mamá.

El pequeño sin entender nada tan solo sonrió haciéndole sentir lleno al rubio.

-¡Está bien Nami-sawn! ¡Iré con vosotros!

-¡Bien!- gritó Usopp

Sin darle tiempo a contestar a la pelirroja el rubio fue corriendo a su dormitorio y cogió algunas cosas esenciales para el viaje, cuando consiguió todo salieron fuera de la casa comenzando a despedirse de todos. El último fue Sanji que cuando fue a despedirse de su mujer la besó apasionadamente, al separarse se miraron a los ojos.

-Sanji- le llamó Aiko

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos a noche?- Sanji asintió al saber de qué tema se refería- cuando vuelvas… lo haremos, todas las veces que quieras y como quieras

Un hilo de sangre salió de la nariz de Sanji y con una sonrisa estúpida sonrió llenándose de energía.

-¡Vámonos! ¡QUIERO VOLVER ENSEGUIDA!

-¡Sí!- gritaron los tres

Aiko rió ante la reacción de su marido y se despidió de ellos.

* * *

**Aquí tienen el capítulo 3! Tarde un poco en subirlo… cierto xD Pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien w y bastante romántico, ¿no? Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias :3 ¡Gracias por leerme me animan mucho!**

**¡Besitos! **


	4. Chapter 4: Grand Line, Reserve Mountain

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me centré en los otros dos fics que tengo… Pero estoy de vuelta! He he , muchísimas gracias por sus reviews */* me dan la vida y las ganas de seguir actualizando 3 ¡No les entretengo más! Disfruten del capítulo 4, nos leemos abajo *~* **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Grand Line, Reserve Mountain**

Nada había cambiado… Zoro y Sanji seguían peleándose por tonterías como niños pequeños. ¿Acaso los años separados habían hecho que sus peleas fueran cada vez más absurdas? Se peleaban por cualquier cosa, incluso cuando andaban muy cerca del otro, parecían niños y no adultos…

-¿Podéis callaros ya?- gruño Usopp una noche ya que, por extraño que sonara, se estaban insultando dormidos- ¿Por qué tendré que dormir con estos dos imbéciles?

Dos almohadas acertaron a golpear su cara dejándola roja por el impacto.

-¡Pero seréis cabrones!- les gritó Usopp tirándoles las almohadas pero las esquivaron.

-Usopp para ya, queremos dormir- dijo Zoro mientras cogía la almohada al aire.

-¡Pero si habéis empezado vosotros…!- el moreno estaba irritado y con un tic en el ojo.

-A dormir…- les dijo simplemente Sanji

Cuando el sol comenzaba a iluminar la cubierta de aquel barco Nami ya estaba despierta, mirando el mar seriamente. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y apoyó sus manos en la barandilla… como echaba de menos a Luffy… su sonrisa, sus abrazos… sus besos, su presencia…

Pasó sus manos por su rostro intentando despejarse de esa manera, pero le era imposible… Aun recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Luffy cuando, tras haber conseguido el One Piece, todos habían comenzado a volver a sus villas natales. La azabache estaba apunto de marcharse cuando…

-_"¡NAMII! ¡TÚ ERES MI REINA!"_

Él lo había dicho… ¡él! En ese momento comprendió que lo amaba, que amaba con locura a su estúpido y glotón capitán. La cuidaba… la protegía, daba su vida por ella y Nami se reía de sus tonterías. ¿Acaso no era amor? Claro que sí. Cuando se lo dijo se dio la vuelta y abrazó intensamente a Luffy, no quería soltarlo, no quería alejarlo de ella… Quería estar con él para siempre…

Sintió una punzada de dolor, se había ido… de su lado y él le había prometido que nunca la dejaría sola.

¿Acaso Luffy le había mentido…? Una parte de su cerebro le decía que sí pero su amor hacia el pelinegro le decía lo contrario… Tendría que esperar hasta encontrarle y pedirle explicaciones.

-Nami-sawn, el desayuno está listo- le dijo el rubio mientras salía de la cocina para acercarse a ella.

-Gracias Sanji-kun- le dijo con una sonrisa.-No me gustaría que esos dos me robaran algo.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió divertidamente- esos dos tienen suficiente con lo que les he dado.

-¿Acaso…?

-¡COCINERO DE MIERDA ESTO TIENE SAL!- gritó un enojado Zoro.

-¡MI LENGUA! NO LA SIENTO- lloriqueó el otro.

La de ojos color café se rió al oírlos, seguramente Sanji les había echado algo en la comida… ¿Tal vez sal en el café? Más que seguro, y tal vez les hubiera puesto café ardiendo. El cocinero podía ser cruel en su campo de batalla.

-Vaya… ¿eso es sal?- preguntó inocentemente Sanji mientras entraba en la cocina con la peli naranja.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ! ¿ERES TONTO?

-Sanji, mi lengua…- Usopp le señalo su lengua, estaba roja por haber probado el café muy caliente- ¿¡ACASO QUIERES QUE PIERDA EL SENTIDO DEL GUSTO!?

-Oh vamos, tranquilos- alzó las manos inocentemente.- No conozco muy bien la cocina… seguramente me he confundido, no pasa nada… ¿o sí?

-¡No mientas!

Mientras se reía por como estaban actuando sus nakama, se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a comer una de las tostadas que le había preparado Sanji. Las untó con mantequilla, que, al estar aun calientes absorbían la mantequilla dejando un brillo en las tostadas. Siguiendo con su tarea, las untó con mermelada de fresa y comenzó a hundirlas en el café para llevárselas a la boca. El café no ardía y no contenía sal, estaba claro que aquello había sido una "bienvenida" para los hombres de la tripulación.

Cuando terminó de comer estaba satisfecha, la comida del rubio siempre sería la mejor para ella. Pensando aun en los deliciosos manjares que le había preparado Sanji se acordó de lo que compró en aquella isla… las galletas.

-Sanji-kun- le llamó la mujer mirándole, estaba fregando los cacharros que había utilizado para hacer el desayuno.

-Dime me dulce flor- no apartó la vista de su labor pero Nami supo que le estaba escuchando.

-Veras… el otro día entré en una tienda de pasteles en tu villa…

-¡Oh, ya sé donde dices! Una vez fui a comprar chocolate… estaba delicioso- la miró- ¿compraste algo?- ella asintió- ¿y qué es?

-Galletas, las tengo en mi habitación- dicho eso corrió a su dormitorio cogió el paquete con las galletas y volvió a donde Sanji- son para Luffy…

Sanji sonrió, Nami amaba con locura a Luffy.

-Es un buen regalo

-¿De verdad lo crees?- el cocinero asintió

-Luffy adora todo lo que sea dulce, pasteles, golosinas, algodón de azúcar… todo. Seguro que las galletas le harán mucha ilusión.

-Gracias… pero hay un problema…

-Se podrían estropear- acabó de decir Sanji- las galletas se estropean muy rápido… seguro que en menos de tres días estarán rancias…

-¿Y no podemos hacer nada?- le preguntó

-Claro- se secó las manos en el delantal- lo envolveré en un forro especial y durarán mucho más.

Nami le entregó la caja de galletas.

-Eres un santo- le alagó

-Y tú un ángel caído del cielo- dijo con un tono cariñoso.

Más tranquila la azabache salió de la cocina para dejar a Sanji acabar su trabajo cuanto antes. Miró el cielo, algunas gaviotas volaban alrededor del barco, escuchó el sonido que producían aquellos animales blancos, sonrió. Comenzó a mirar su Log Pose, podía notar que el clima estaba cambiado, que el mar se movía de una forma extraña y que muy pronto llegarían al Reserve Mountain.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que llegaron allí… estaba lloviendo y tenían que tener muchísimo cuidado para que su barco no entrara en una corriente equivocada y acabara golpeándose contra las duras rocas de aquella montaña. Pero gracias a la habilidad de la navegante consiguieron llegar al Grand Line…

-¿Aun falta para llegar, Nami?- preguntó Usopp que se encontraba sentado en la cubierta apoyando su espalda en la barandilla del barco.

-No, no mucho… creo que cuando lleguemos volverá a llover como aquella vez…- dijo mientras daba una bocanada de aire, estaba algo húmedo, sus indicaciones no eran erróneas, iba a llover.

-Que coincidencia…

A lo largo de una hora todos estuvieron esperando impacientes por esperar a divisar la Reserve Mountain o, que al menos, comenzara a llover tal y como había previsto Nami. La ilusión comenzó a apagarse y el aburrimiento comenzó a notarse en todos… ¿cuánto más tardarían? La navegante suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-¿Cuánto más tardaremos…?- preguntó Zoro tras despertarse de su siesta.

-No lo sé muy bien- murmuró la peli naranja.

-A lo mejor te has equivoca…

El de la nariz larga no pudo continuar su frase, una gotita de agua calló en su frente y en ese instante, comenzó a llover. Gotas de agua frías caían y caían sin parar. La alegría se dibujo en el rostro de Nami al divisar un punto a lo lejos… ¡El Reserve Mountain!

-¡Allí está chicos!- gritó la peli naranja dejando salir su emoción.- Estamos muy cerca del Grand Line.

Comenzó a dar órdenes para tener todo perfecto. El viento comenzó a mover el barco y algunas olas chocaban con el barco zarandeándolo. Nami continuó dando las últimas órdenes antes de notar como la corriente de agua los llevaba por la cuesta empinada. Lo habían conseguido… ¡dentro de unos minutos estarían allí! ¡En el Grand Line! Un paso más cerca de Luffy…

_"Voy a por ti" _pensó la peli naranja con una sonrisa de medio lado, se sentía orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho. El ir isla por isla… de un mar a otro para buscar uno a uno a sus nakama era de algo que se podía sentir orgullosa. A esas 7 personas que habían elegido Luffy para que fueran sus compañeros para su aventura…

El barco ya estaba en la punta de la montaña y en unos segundos ya comenzaba a bajar por aquella empinada cuesta. Todos se rieron al sentir aquellas sensaciones de emoción y adrenalina, las cosquillas en sus estómagos… Cuando el barco calló en el Grand Line Nami respiró profundamente, pensar que un mar tan impredecible como este estaba tan cerca de uno "normal" le hacía saber que el poder del clima era poderoso. El aire era fresco y cargado del único e inconfundible olor a mar.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Sanji alzando la vista al cielo- ¿a dónde iremos ahora, Nami-sawn?

-Iremos a Drum, la isla de Chopper… es la que más cerca está.

-Pero para ir allí… ¿no tardaremos mucho con un Log Pose?- preguntó Usopp- si tenemos que ir isla por isla… será un desperdicio de tiempo.

-Tal vez Usopp…- ella sonrió- menos mal que tengo esto.

De su escote, para sorpresa de Usopp y admiración de Sanji, sacó un Eternal Pose, en el cual arriba en un trozo de madera ponía con una limpia caligrafía _"Drum"._

-Esto nos ayudara mucho, ¿no creéis?

-¡Sí!

* * *

El agua del mar lo debilitaba… le dejaba sin fuerzas y su cuerpo le pesaba mucho. Pero él había sufrido torturas peores como para que ahora se quejara ante aquel cansancio. El agua del mar salpicaba su barco… ¿es qué no iba a parar de llover? Como puedo consiguió salir de esa tormenta, el Grand Line era muy duro… y mucha más estando solo en un barco pequeño y sin navegante…

La imagen de su navegante le vino a la mente… la echaba de menos pero… no podía volver con ella… no podía… El simple hecho de pensar que por su culpa la pudieran matar hacía que su cuerpo temblara. Respiró hondo y miró el mar… ¿por qué aun sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto… sentía ganas de llorar?

Deseaba con todo su alma abrazarla… oler su dulce aroma a mandarinas… besar aquellos deliciosos labios y dormir con ella mientras la abrazaba sin intención de soltarla. Las risas de la peli naranja, la forma en la que andaba… en la que hablaba… todo en ella le parecía hermoso…

Pero pensar que por su estúpida culpa… que por ser el Rey de los Piratas la mataran lo dejaba totalmente pálido.

Sus pesadillas comenzaban viendo a una alegre Nami recogiendo mandarinas con el sombrero de paja puesto en su cabeza… estaba tan hermosa… Pero de pronto unos cañones movían la tierra y tiraban a su navegante al suelo. Entonces… miles y miles de Marines aparecían y mataban a Nami delante de él.

¡NO! No iba a permitir que eso pasara… nunca, nunca…

-Aunque me cueste la vida… voy a seguir protegiéndote- murmuró el portador del sombrero de paja escondiendo su rostro bajo la sombra del sombrero.

La nieve había ocultado las barandillas del barco y la cubierta tenía una ligera capa de nieve que podía desaparecer bajo los pies del primero que la pisara. Habían tardado dos días de un duro y largo camino antes de llegar a la isla Drum. Se pusieron la ropa más abrigada que encontraron y salieron del barco en busca del pequeño pueblo de Chopper, no les hacía falta que uno de ellos se quedara a vigilar el barco. Nadie pensaría que en él iban los nakama del Rey de los Piratas…

Estar allí le traía tantos recuerdo a la navegante… acordaba como tenía mucha fiebre… que Luffy le dio la opción de ir a buscar a un médico. La forma en que la cuidó y la llevó cuesta arriba la hacía sentirse querida…

-¡Oh un oso de montaña!- dijo Usopp mientras hacía una reverencia, el oso le imitó y siguió su camino.- Esos animales son divertidos y raros…

-Tú si que eres raro- murmuró Sanji mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Chicos pase lo que pase no dejéis que Zoro se separe- les ordenó Nami- tardaríamos muchísimo en encontrarlo…

-¡Sí!- gritaron el rubio y el moreno.

-Pero seréis…- gruñó Zoro enfadado y ofendido.

Con la buena orientación de Nami junto a la memoria de Sanji y Usopp consiguieron llegar a la aldea justo antes de que comenzara a nevar fuertemente. Buscaron la casa de Dalton y llamaron a la puerta.

Rogando porque estuviera allí esperaron a que abrieran la puerta. Cuando escucharon pasos, los rostros de los Mugiwara se iluminaron.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó aquella grave voz mientras abría la puerta- pero… ¡no me digáis que sois vosotros!- gritó alegremente al reconocerlos- ¡cuánto tiempo! ¡No os quedéis ahí! ¡Pasar, pasar! ¡Estaba haciendo unas castañas al fuego!

El reconfortante calor que desprendía la casa los hizo entrar gustosamente y sentir como sus cuerpos se volvían a calentar. El moreno les dio a cada uno unas hojas con forma de cucurucho, dentro estaban unas castañas recién sacadas del fuego que hacían que sus entumecidas manos se calentaran.

-Y decirme, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Dónde esta Mugiwara?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea.

-Es largo de explicar…- dijo Usopp.

-Lo que queríamos saber, es donde está Chopper- le comenzó a decir Nami.

-¿Chopper?

-Sí, sí, el reno que parece un mapache o una ardilla- dijo Sanji

-Y que mide más o menos así- las manos del espadachín pusieron el tamaño exacto de Chopper.

-Que tiene una nariz azul y ojos grandes- explicó Usopp- y que tiene un…

-Ya sé quien es Chopper- dijo con una gota el hombre, cortando al franco-tirador.- En estos momento estará en el castillo con la doctora Kureha.

-¿Esa mujer sigue viva?- peguntó sorprendido Usopp

-Que aguante…-dijo el rubio.

-El caso es que los encontrareis en lo alto de aquella montaña- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y señalaba una enorme montaña nevada- podéis llevaros un trineo y usar a uno de los conejos de la montaña para que os lleven más rápido.

No dudaron en seguir las indicaciones y tras coger uno de los muchos trineos que se encontraban en la calle y tras pedir amablemente a uno de esos conejos de ojos rojos que les llevaran se dirigieron hacia la montaña.

Dalton se despidió de ellos tras darles buena suerte. Con una sonrisa y con los recuerdos que había vivido con los Mugiwara asaltaron a su cabeza… había sido duro el volver a recordar la muerte de aquel doctor que se hacía llamar padre de Chopper…

Estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó los gritos de un aldeano gritando su nombre.

-¡Dalton-san!- el hombre que gritaba su nombre estaba cada vez más cerca de él- ¡Dalton-san tiene que ver esto!

Cuando llegó a la altura del pelinegro comenzó a coger bocanadas de aire intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Tras dos minutos volvió a recuperar las fuerzas para seguir hablando.

-Dalton-san, mire esto- le extendió el periódico y acto seguido lo cogió- debe leer la noticia que aparece en la primera página.

El rey del reino Sakura leyó la noticia quedándose con la piel pálida… ¿cómo era posible…? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Por eso aquel muchacho del sombrero de paja no se encontraba con sus nakama…? El enunciado de la noticia estaba impreso con letra grande, llamativa y negra.

_Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas, capturado por la Marina" _Esas simples palabras de aquella noticia habían paralizado a Dalton, aquel chico que parecía y era tan poderoso, ¿había sido capturado tras unos años de haber conseguido su sueño…? Supuso que sus nakama aun no sabían nada respecto a la noticia y llamarlo ahora sería en vano… tendría que esperar a que bajaran de la montaña…

* * *

La noticia corrió como la pólvora… de villa en villa, de isla en isla, ¡de mar a mar! Todo el mundo supo que el Rey de los Piratas había sido "capturado" por la Marina… Muchos se asombraron, otra vez la historia se repetía… el Rey de los Piratas capturado.

Tal y como decía la noticia, Monkey D. Luffy sería ejecutado en Marineford dentro de semana y media…

* * *

-Mirar, veo el castillo- gritó Usopp.

-¡Es cierto!- el rubio sacó la cabeza del trineo.

El enorme edificio hecho de piedra estaba cada vez más y más cerca de ellos. La ilusión de volver al renito animó bastante a Nami, sentir que pronto tendría a cuatro de sus nakama a su lado le había hecho dormir por las noches… Se sentía aliviada y tranquila…

-¿Qué es eso de ahí?- preguntó Zoro, quien había divisado dos puntos moviéndose escuchando gritos.- ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-Ahora lo descubriremos- dijo Sanji mirando a los mismos puntos que Zoro.

-¿¡CÓMO HA PODIDO PASAR ESTO!?- gritó una vocecita muy familiar para los que iban en el trineo- ¡Esto debe ser una broma!- comenzó a quedarse sin voz y las lágrimas podían escucharse desde allí.

-¿¡CHOPPER?!- gritaron los cuatro a la vez sorprendidos al verlo llorando mientras agarraba un periódico.

-Minna… - el renito al verlos no supo que hacer… si alegrarse de ver a sus amigos o de informarles de la terrible noticia…

-¿Qué ha pasado…?- preguntó Usopp preocupado.

-L…Luffy… -sorbió y se quitó como pudo las lágrimas de sus ojos- ¡Luffy ha sido secuestrado por la Marina…!- dijo enseñando el periódico con la noticia en primera página…

Algo dentro de Nami… se rompió…

* * *

**¡He aquí el capitulo 4! Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo ^^ Como ven lo he dejado en un momento de shock para Nami… he, he. ¿Tienen dudas, quejas, sugerencias? ¡Cualquier cosa me vale! Dejen su comentario y me harán muy, muy feliz */* Sobre todo quería agradecer a todos los que me comentan *-* me han muy felices, ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡En cuánto pueda subiré el capítulo 5 con más intriga y más aventuras!**

**¡Cuídense! **


	5. Chapter 5: la desesperación es ira

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Lamento la tardanza! T_T mis más sinceras disculpas D: Mi antiguo ordenador murió y por eso no pude actualizar antes. Pero ahora que tengo un ordenador nuevo voy a actualizar cuanto antes mis**

**fics :3 Como ven las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes~ ¿qué reacción tomará Nami? Veanlo ustedes mismos en este capítulo fufufu Y ahora... sin entretenerlos más xD ¡Disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: la desesperación es ira**

_Algo dentro de Nami... se rompió_. Sentía como si alguien le estuviera agarrando del cuello y no la dejara respirar, que su corazón se había encogido y que su cabeza daba vueltas. Luffy se había entregado... ¿por qué tan pronto? Era imposible... ella lo tenía todo calculado, definitivamente no tendría que haber llegado tan pronto...

Apretó su puño al saber que aun le quedaba por encontrar a Brook, Franky e Robin... como echaba de menos a la morena... Ella había sido su mejor amiga y la única mujer en el barco. Por no decir que era la única aparte de Nami que era lo suficientemente sensata para poder hablar con ella sin decir estupideces.

Chopper sorbió y comenzó a tallarse los ojos, tenía que tranquilizarse y pedir explicaciones a sus nakama. Pero aun no podía entender las razones por las cuales su querido y admirado capitán había decidido entregarse.

-Vaya, vaya- la voz de una mujer mayor llamó la atención de todos- cuento tiempo... - se detuvo para darle un gran sorbo a su botella de licor.

-¡La vieja doctora!- gritó Usopp mientras la señalaba sorprendido, no había cambiado nada y eso era lo que más miedo le daba al de la nariz larga.

Una patada en la cabeza del moreno le hizo caer al suelo y comenzó a quejarse del dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza diciendo cosas incoherentes. Tras unos segundos miró hacia el que le había pegado y puso mala cara al ver a Sanji fumando como si no hubiera pasa nada.

-Maldito seas...- murmuró mientras bajaba sus manos de la cabeza.

-¡Usopp! ¡Sanji! ¡Zoro! ¡Nami!- Chopper se lanzó a abrazar a su gran amigo Usopp con el cual siempre estuvo una amistad más cerca que con los otros.- ¡OS HE ECHADO MUCHO DE MENOS A TODOS!- gritó mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Usopp.

-Chopper, ya está bien, tenemos que recibir como se merecen a nuestros invitados- dijo Kureha mientras se dirigía dentro del castillo mas algo se lo impidió.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Nami enfadada- ¡No queremos que nos recibáis como invitados ni como nada! ¡Solo queremos que Chopper se venga con nosotros!- se sentía tan molesta consigo misma que por una razón egoísta debía pagarlo contra los demás.

-Oi Nami... no deberías ser...

-¡Callate!- le cortó a Usopp el cual se calló de inmediato asintiendo- ¿¡Acaso queréis que Luffy muera!? ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! ¡No pienso perder ni un segundo más! ¡Chopper!- el nombrado la miró algo asustado- ¿te vienes sí o no?

El pequeño renito no puedo ni apenas dudarlo medio segundo, la penetrante mirada de Nami le asustaba y también le incomodaba además... ¿cómo iba a decir que no para ir a salvar a su capitán? Sería de un pésimo nakama negarse a ir a ayudarle.

-S... sí

-Muy bien, nos vamos- dicho eso la navegante se giró de manera elegante y de un salto de subió otra vez al trineo invitando a que sus otros nakama se subieran con ella.

* * *

Aunque para las personas que vivían en los reinos protegidos por el Gobierno la Marina fuera signo de alivio y de tranquilidad todo estaba podrido por dentro. Los propios Marines mentían a la gente ocultando la verdad, y la verdad era que él mismo, Monkey D. Luffy se había entregado por voluntad propia a la Marina.

No solo mentían a aquellos que protegían si no que también entre ellos, cualquier cosa por alcanzar subir de rango, de ganar más fama y tal vez, más riquezas... Así era la Marina según Luffy, algo que podía resultar maravilloso por fuera pero que por dentro estaba totalmente podrido. Se enorgullecía de no haber seguido el consejo de su abuelo si no, posiblemente tendría que haber convivido con aquellas personas que se hacían llamar marines... Sin embargo, debía reconocer que una pequeña parte de aquella gente era buena y cumplía como era debido su trabajo. Por ejemplo, su amigo Cobby. Él sí que era un gran Marine... y ahora se había convertido en un admirado y respetado Almirante...

Luffy se encontraba en Impel Down en el último nivel de todos, el número 6. Era tan oscuro y frío como la primera vez que estuvo allí, intentando salvar a su hermano mayor. Suspiró e intentó acomodarse en aquel duro suelo pero al sentir las cadenas de Kairoseki comenzó a debilitarse más de lo que estaba. No debía moverse demasiado...

Los pasos de alguien acercarse hacían eco por todas las paredes del nivel 6. El portador del sombrero de paja alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Cobby clavada en él. Podía verse la lástima y tristeza en los ojos del muchacho de cabellos rosados.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos...- murmuró Luffy sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Ya me han contado lo que ha pasado... ¿te has entregado por tu voluntad propia?- el rey de los piratas no contestó pero ese silencio fue la afirmación que el Almirante necesitaba.- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Luffy, van a decapitarte en Marineford dentro de semana y media... Y créeme que harán cualquier cosa para que no te vayas.

-Lo sé- dijo simplemente el azabache-, ha sido una decisión tomada por mí. Yo me haré cargo de las consecuencias.

-¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Te van a matar!

-¡Maldita sea Cobby! ¡Lo sé!- alzó tanto la voz que el eco que produjo duró unos segundos antes de ahogarse en la oscuridad de Impel Down- ...ya lo sé... Pero... era lo mejor, si no... mis nakama saldrán perjudicados y no quiero eso...

-Luffy...- el silencio se adueñó por unos minutos de la estancia, la pequeña lampara que les alumbraba ondeaba al compás del aire.- La Marina... cree que la _historia _se está volviendo a repetir...

-¿A qué te refieres Cobby?

-No van a permitir que _eso_ vuelva a suceder...- el azabache levantó su mirada fijándola en la del contrario, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?- ellos piensas que _ella_ está...

No le hacía falta escuchar más... sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír aquella palabra... Se estaban refiriendo a ella... A la mujer más inteligente y hermosa que conocía... Nami.

Siguió mirando al pelirosa, esperando a que este siguiera hablando, temiéndose lo peor.

-Cobby, dilo.- le ordenó el rey de los piratas.

-La Marina piensa que Nami... está embarazada... Irán a buscarla y la matarán... n... no quieren que la historia se vuelva a repetir... Y esta vez no dudarán ni un solo segundo...

* * *

Se sentía totalmente frustrada... desesperada, preocupada, angustiada y con unas terribles ganas de llorar y golpear algo... Se echaba la culpa una y otra vez sintiéndose estúpida y débil, muy débil. _"Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta al ver que se levantaba..." "Si no fuera tan débil él estaría aquí..." "Si hubiera ido más rápido..." _Aquellas tres frases eran las dueñas de la mente de Nami, las cuales se repetían una y otra vez como un disco rayado haciendo que su enfado creciera por segundos. Algo muy negativo.

Volteó a mirar a su derecha, Usopp y Sanji estaban preparándolo todo para que pudieran salir de allí cuanto antes. Perfecto. Volteó a su izquierda encontrándose al pequeño reno y a Zoro arriando la vela mayor.

-¡Quietos!- les gritó la peli naranja- ¿Pero qué hacéis?

-Arriando la vela, ¿no lo ves?- el peli verde era el único idiota que se metía con la navegante a pesar de saber que podría acabar mal parado.

-¡Yo no os he dicho que hagáis eso!

-P... pero- balbuceó el portador del sombrero azul y rosa.

Aquello fue un error ya que esta le fulminó con la mirada de una manera muy poco habitual en ella haciendo que Chopper se asustara y se "escondiera" detrás del franco tirador.

-Guardad las velas ahora mismo, ¡vamos!

Dicho eso el cocinero, el franco tirador y el médico hicieron caso inmediato a la orden de la navegante pero Zoro se quedó allí, de brazos cruzados mirando con una mirada seria y fría a Nami. Había algo aquel día que no le gustaba nada y aquella "molestia" provenía de ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a mar abierto alejándose más y más de la isla natal del reno. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para despedirse pero sabía y confiaba en que volvería a casa sano y salvo.

Aun habiéndose alejado de la isla el frió seguía siendo notable impidiendo a los humanos del barco quitarse sus gordos y calientes abrigos. De repente y para la sorpresa de todos comenzó a nevar, al principio era una suave caída de copos de nieve pero poco a poco el viento comenzó a agitar el mar, balanceando el barco bruscamente.

La ventisca dio comienzo golpeando de lleno al barco, aquello pilló por sorpresa a los Mugiwara, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que Nami, la mejor navegante del mundo, no hubiera detectado aquella ventisca? Con un esfuerzo sobre-humano siguieron las indicaciones de esta logrando salir de allí sanos y salvos.

-¿P... pero qué ha pasado?- Usopp estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo ejercido en las tareas mandadas por la navegante.

-Esa ventisca nos ha tomado por sorpresa...- Sanji se encendió uno de sus cigarros y miró a Nami- ¿Qué ha pasado Nami-san?

-Y... yo...

-¡Maldita bruja!- le gritó Zoro muy enfadado- ¿¡Acaso quieres que muramos la próxima vez!?

-¡Oi marimo no trates así a nuestra querida navegante! ¡Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera!- molesto el rubio salió en la defensa de Nami la cual miraba a Zoro atentamente.

-¿¡Un error!? ¡Estaba tan enfadada que ni si quiera se enteró que ella misma nos ordenó arriar las velas! ¡Por tu culpa casi morimos! ¡Y NO PODRÍAMOS HABER IDO A SALVAR A LUFFY!

Aquello hizo que Nami explotara de la ira, Zoro había tocado un tema muy delicado y el estar gritándola no ayudaba en absoluto.

-¿¡Te quieres callar!? ¡Si no nos damos prisa nunca podremos encontrar a Luffy! ¡Y lo matarán! ¡No quiero eso, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes! ¡Por mí culpa lo van a...!

No pudo terminar la frase ya que una sonora bofetada acabó en su mejilla haciéndola callar... Aun no podía creerse que Roronoa Zoro le hubiese pegado una cachetada... Se llevó la mano a su mejilla roja, dolía y mucho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar torturándote...?- le habló el espadachín- Si sigues así, lo único que harás es alejarte cada vez más y más de Luffy... Las cosas no se pueden hacer corriendo, ¿me oyes Nami? A este paso no conseguiremos nada...

La navegante abrió los ojos como platos de incredulidad, ¿cómo era posible que un hombre tan gruñón y testarudo pudiera haber conseguido sacarla de aquel trance? Sacudió la cabeza y con rapidez se secó las lágrimas que se almacenaban en sus ojos con su brazo. Tras eso, alzó la cabeza, mirando el horizonte decidida.

-Chicos, vayámonos cuanto antes- todos asintieron y comenzaron a prepararlo todo para marcharse.

-¡Maldito marimo! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pegar a Nami-san!?

-¡Era necesario!

-¡Te quedarás sin cenar por idiota mal tratador!

-¡Pero serás...!

Y así es como comenzó una de las tantas peleas de ambos, en la cual, Chopper intentaba separarles, Usopp se reía al verlos y Nami simplemente, les miraba con cierto desinterés.

* * *

**¡Aquí tienen el capítulo número 5! Siento mucho que sea así de corto... pero era lo único que podía poner... intentaré que los próximos sean un poco más largos ^^ ¿Qué les ha parecido? Como ven Luffy sale bastante en este capítulo y poco a poco saldrá más y más fufufu ~ Tan solo faltan 3 nakama para que estén los Mugiwara al completo! En cuanto a mi otro fic "Los Juegos del Hambre" intentaré escribirlo cuanto antes, ya que el verano acaba de empezar y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo! He, he. ¡Gracias por leerme! Nos vemos! :3 **


	6. Chapter 6: Nami

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy otra vez con el siguiente capítulo ^^ Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis comentado *-* Cada comentario me hace más feliz y las ganas de actualizando se multiplican por 2 - Por eso y para agradecerles me tomaré un momentito para agradecer a las siguientes personas~:**

**Giby-chan: en verdad lo de Nami es un secreto fufu y no diré nada~ La reacción de Luffy es una sorpresa que guardo para este capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Me has hecho muy feliz *-* ¡Nos vemos!**

**Clea everlasting: *-* en verdad te gusta? ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo :3**

**Neko Dani: **** ¡gracias por comentar! Disfruta del capítulo 6 ^^**

**Sheblunar: **** no te haré esperar más, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo :3 ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Natsuki Akagami: ****asdasd gracias por comentarme one-chan! Waa *-* te ha gustado mucho el capítulo y eso me hace feliz w Siii Zoro a pegado a Nami xD ha sido morboso verle de esa manera , ¿verdad? XDD O_O no tengo pensado matar a Luffy... (no me des esas ideas que luego comienzo a pensar en ellas y me pierdo owo) ****Siii xD Los marines tienen mucha imaginación, ¿no crees? XD Tranquiiila aquí tienes el capítulo que espero que te guste w A ver que te parece la reacción de Luffy... :3 ¡Nos vemos!**

**Julie Tatsumaki: ****nya~ Gracias por comentarme ne-chin *-* Me haces feliz! :3 Siii, quería poner un momento de mucha tensión en lo de Coby y Luffy, sobre todo cuando el Marine le dice a Luffy lo de Nami... ¡me salió solo! Además era algo que quedaría genial y veo que ha surgido efecto w Los Marines son demasiado crueles cuando quieren y no les haría mucha gracia que por segunda vez uno de los Reyes Piratas tuviera un descendiente por eso van a por Nami ¬w¬ Ya veremos si nuestra querida navegante lo consigue -sonrisa maléfica- Veo que a mucha gente le gusta la parte en la que Zoro pega a Nami xD pobrecita... Lo sé, es morboso para todas las fans de Zoro ver como sigue actuando como el segundo de abordo. Sí, ahora mismo irán a por la adorada Robin y a por el ultra cool de Franky xD Espero que te guste el capítulo ^^**

**Sabina-Chan: ****¡muchas gracias por comentarme! ^.^ Sí, Luffy es bastante tonto TwT Tranquila! La parte de Franky e Robin llega en este capítulo :3 De los errores se aprende y creo que Luffy aprenderá que haberse entregado ha sido el error más estúpido que ha podido cometer. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic ^^ y espero que el siguiente capítulo te guste.**

**Y tras esta pequeña pausa les dejo con el capítulo 6, disfrútenlo ^^ Nos leemos abajo~**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "_Nami..."_**

No sabía muy bien por qué pero... tras oír aquellas palabras que había producido el Almirante se le vino una imagen de una enorme ola... Una ola comenzando a crecer hasta crearse una inmensa ola de más de cuatro metros de alto... Una ola comenzando a romperse hasta que solo quede la espuma de esta y las sensaciones sentidas por la ola.

Luffy se sentía, de alguna manera ahogado, como si una enorme ola le hubiera tragado y, que por la fuerza que tenía, no le dejaba escapar. Sus caderas resonaron en el suelo al dejarlas caer sin creerse lo que le decía. Su boca se había secado... necesitaba agua, algo, un líquido... Lo que fuera para intentar calmar su nudo en la garganta. Quería gritar, sacar todo el miedo que tenía dentro...

-Luffy...-le llamó Cobby- ¿Nami está embarazada?

Desconocimiento. Eso era lo que sentía el Rey de los Piratas en ese mismo momento. Ya no era un niño... sabía como se podían hacer niños, también era consciente de las consecuencias de haberse entregado a Nami de la manera más intima posible pero... ¿En algún momento la peli naranja le había dicho algo sobre estar embarazada? Se concentró , rebuscando en su memoria pero nada, en ningún momento vivido con ella le había dicho algo parecido a _"estoy embarazada"._

_-_... ¿La quieren matar?

-No puede hacer nada al respecto... Lo siento mucho Luffy, el Gobierno no quiere que el progenitor del Rey de los Piratas exista...

-Pero no está embarazada... ¿¡no lo entiendes!? ¡No lo está!- el volumen de su voz había subido considerablemente haciendo un poderoso eco que se apoderara del silencio de Impel Down.- ¡Coby te lo suplico! ¡Diles que hay un error! Nami no está embarazada... no lo está... -su voz comenzó a quebrarse... no podía más todo era demasiado para él sentía tantas ganas de llorar...

-Haré lo que pueda... te lo prometo...

Y dicho eso se levantó y se alejó de allí dándole al Rey Pirata la suficiente intimidad como para desahogarse sin preocupación de que alguien le oyera...

Al Rey de los Piratas, a Monkey D. Luffy no le importaba estar llorando en aquellos momentos, le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran de él. Al fin y al cabo, él era el Rey, cualquiera que se metiera con él acabaría gravemente herido o, probablemente muerto.

Se desahogó. Dejando paso a la desesperación de querer salir de allí...

-¡DEJARME SALIR! ¡MALDITOS MARINES! SOLTARME...- comenzó a mover sus cadenas desesperadamente para quitarse las esposas de Kairoseki pero era imposible...

Tan solo se escuchaba el silencio...

-¡NAMI!

* * *

Se despertó de su sueño sudorosa, jadeante y agarrando las sabanas con fuerza... Una pesadilla... Tan solo había sido una pesadilla pero... todo parecía tan real... Aun jadeando, se llevó sus manos a su rostro para taparlo entre ellas... La pesadilla había sido tan real que con solo recordar cada detalle se le erizaba todo el vello de su cuerpo y su corazón se le oprimía de una manera... incómoda y desagradable.

La pesadilla comenzaba en un enorme huerto de mandarinas... Nami se encontraba recogiendo las mandarinas maduras, con ese naranja tan característico que era idéntico a su cabello, depositando con sumo cuidado la fruta favorita de la peli naranja. Entonces, apareciendo de la nada, Luffy le daba un susto acercando sus labios a la oreja de Nami y diciendo simplemente "buh". Las risas por parte del azabache al ver el sobresalto que se llevaba su amada navegante...

Entonces... todo se volvió oscuro y el huerto de las mandarinas desapareció y ahora, delante de ella tan solo se encontraba la horrible imagen de Luffy siendo asesinado por dos hombres sin rostros. Ella quería gritar... pero su voz no salía... quería moverse pero el shock de verle ahí... tan magullado y con tanta sangre... le paralizaba el cuerpo.

Se levantó de la cama y, nada más poner todo el peso en sus piernas, estas comenzaron a temblar. Intentando calmarse fue hasta el cuarto de baño que estaba conjunto a su dormitorio y encendió el grifo del lavabo para echarse agua fría en la cara. Por una vez que podía "dormir" un poco... Se miró en el espejo... y tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa... ¿cómo era posible que ella estuviera tan... horrible?

Tenía ojeras, unas ojeras muy marcadas... su piel ya no era blanca ni tampoco rebosaba vida... ahora estaba de un color blanco grisáceo... Su cabello... ya no estaba tan brillante como antes incluso ahora se encontraba sucio y algo grasiento...

-¿Qué me ha pasado...?- murmuró tocando su reflejo del espejo... Entonces, recordó el día en el que se encontraba mala... hace ya más de 3 años...

**Flash Back***

Era un día de invierno, un invierno frío y nuboso. De esos días en los que, si no salías bien abrigado podrías enfermar rápidamente. Y eso, era lo que le había pasado a Nami.

El frío y la humedad había podido con ella, con una temperatura que rondaba los 38 y medio y con unos mareos insoportables, seguidos a veces de vómitos, Nami seguía descansando en su cama tras haber terminado de comer. El azabache, estaba cuidándola como podía, el médico ya había hecho todo lo necesario como para que la temperatura de la peli naranja subiera y le había recetado unas pastillas que debía tomarse después de cada comida.

-Nami, ¿necesitas algo más?- preguntó tras haberle retirado la bandeja y llevarla a la cocina, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no comerse la comida que le llevaba a Nami y ahora estaba hambriento.

-No, tranquilo... ¿quieres qué te prepare algo?- comenzó a incorporarse en la cama para levantarse.

-¿¡EH!? ¡NOOOO! ¡NO TE LEVANTES!- chilló mientras corriendo la volvía a tapar, algo bruscamente, y la tapaba hasta la nariz- ¡Si te levantas te vas a poner más mal!

-Ya me encuentro mucho mejor tranquilo... Puedo prepararte algo...

-¡Me niego!

-¿Y te vas a quedar sin comer?- le preguntó alzando una ceja, el moreno comprendió lo que significaría quedarse sin comer y se puso blanco sudando enormes gotas de agua.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Me prepararé yo mismo la comida!

La navegante estalló en carcajadas que resonaron por toda la estancia el capitán de los Mugiwara tan solo la miraba con un puchero y con cara de alguien gravemente ofendido.

-¿Tú? ¿Cocinar? ¡JA! Esas dos cosas NO son compatibles, son como el agua y el aceite.

-¡Pues mira!

Se dirigió a la cocina y tras comprobar que su navegante le miraba con una sonrisa divertida pero algo débil, comenzó a sacar utensilios para cocinar. Algunos no sabía ni que existían, otros le eran más conocidos como el tenedor y el cuchillo... Busco algo comestible en la cocina y lo preparó, al principio se le quemó ya que había puesto el fuego demasiado alto, aun así se lo comió. Hmmm... comida carbonizada... necesitaba agua. Después preparó algo más sencillo pero cuando comenzó a echarle sal quitó la tapa que había y echó de un golpe toda la sal a la comida, aun así se la comió sin protestar. Ñam Ñam... comida MUY salada... necesitaba dos vasos de agua... Cuando estaba apunto de hacerse el tercer plato Nami le detuvo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Da asco con solo ver lo que te estás comiendo! Ya te lo preparo yo...

Aunque Monkey D. Luffy intentó desesperadamente que se volviera a tumbar lo único que gano fue un puñetazo en toda la cabeza que, aunque Nami estuviera enferma, seguía golpeando duro y gracias a ello, acabó en el suelo sobándose el chichón de comenzaba a salir de su cabeza.

La comida estaba deliciosa y el moreno no tardó en terminársela. Junto a la ayuda de la peli naranja recogieron el estropicio que él mismo había provocado. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta la noche calló y con ella, una intensa lluvia.

-¡Namiiii...! Tumbate ya...- Luffy le rogó

-Está bien... aunque ya me siento mucho mejor...- y nada más tumbarse a la cama el capitán de los Mugiwara corrió y se tumbó a su lado.

Y fue cierto, nada más levantarse Nami se sentía renovada, no se sentía débil ni tampoco mareada. Su enfermedad se había curado de la noche a la mañana. Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido se soltó del abrazo que le estaba dando Luffy y se fue directamente a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Si no se daba prisa Luffy despertaría y se comería todo lo que había preparado.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y mientras recogían la cocina el azabache dijo algo de muy mal gusto.

-Oi Nami

-¿Mhn?

-¡Estabas muy fea enferma! Por eso no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar nunca más

-¡Pero serás...! ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE COSAS LE DICES A LA MUJER QUE AMAS!?- los golpes no tardaron en llegar...

-¡NAMI ESO DOLIÓ!

-¡CÁLLATE!

**Fin del Flash Back***

Mirándose al espejo compró como se encontraba, igual que hace tres años, parecía estar enferma... y si estaba enferma según Luffy estaría "fea", "horrible" y "como una bruja"... No quería que cuando fuera a salvarlo lo primero que dijera fuera "estás espantosa". No le sentaría nada bien y quería estar perfecta para él... como una Reina para su Rey.

Sin esperar a nada más se desnudó y se metió a la ducha, comenzando a lavar su sucio pelo... Quería que Luffy nada más verla se fijara en su anaranjado cabello y aspirar su aroma... como tantas veces hacía...

* * *

Dejó su libro en la mesilla que estaba junto a su hamaca, el clima era perfecto y el sol brillaba con su mayor fuerza. Sentada en la blanca y elegante hamaca escondida bajo la sombra de la sombrilla, miraba atenta y curiosa a su hija que trabajaba intensamente con su padre. Sonrió al ver lo que intentaban hacer, una cama elástica. Pudo comprobar que, de la manera que fruncían el ceño ambos iba a ser algo bastante difícil. Con intenciones de ayudar, se levantó de la hamaca y se estiró.

-¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?- preguntó con aquel tono tan dulce y cariñoso digno de una madre.

-¡Mamá!- a la pequeña se le iluminó la cara al ver como su madre se acercaba con intenciones de ayudarles, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era hacer cosas con sus padres.- Papá y yo queremos hacer una SUPER cama elástica para poder saltar ¡muuuuy alto!

La morena sonrió al ver como también su hija ponía la palabra "SUPER" en sus frases, algo hereditario.

-Pero es SUPER difícil- comentó el hombre mientras miraba unos papeles- La tele debe ser buena si no, se rompe.

-¿Cómo goma?- preguntó Robin recordando a su capitán. El hablar de goma la primera imagen que se les venía a los antiguos miembros de los Mugiwara era la imagen de su capitán estirando su brazo...

-¡Eso! ¡Como Luffy!

-¿Uh? Mamá, papá, ¿quien es Luffy?

El volver a tener que recordar las aventuras vividas junto al sombrero de paja fue difícil para ambos pero, consiguieron contarle cosas maravillosas del hombre que conquistó el Grand Line, el mismo hombre que consiguió llegar a la isla del cielo, el mismo que navegó hasta las profundidades del mar y salvó a un país. La pequeña, escuchaba atentamente asombrándose más y más de cada cosa que le decían...

La noche calló y la niñita de tan solo cuatro años y medio, estaba agotada. Habían conseguido hacer la cama elástica. Mañana, a primera hora, la probaría junto con su padre que se apuntaba a todo.

* * *

**¡Y aquí termina el capítulo número 6! ¿Les gustó? Tal vez la parte de Luffy... me pareció algo triste... TwT me superaba escribirlo... w El Flash Back... ¿les gusto? Porque a mí, sinceramente, me encantó cuando nuestro querido Luffy intentó cocinar xD aunque ya sabemos que no sabe xDD La última parte espero que sepan de que personajes son jeje... En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá el nombre de la preciosa niña *-* Y obviamente, la descripción física de esta.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, felicitación... de todo! Será bienvenido por eso envíenme un review con su opinión :3**

**¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo o fic!**

**¡Sayo! **


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Water 7?

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Buenas! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :D Antes de empezar con el capítulo (sí, en este cap no responderé a los reviews xD gomen nasai) quiero decirles que este fic está en su nudo, es decir, que pronto llegará a su fin. Estoy casi convencida que serán once o doce capítulos, tal vez si hago los capitulos largos sean diez. Dependiendo de como vea la cosa ++ **

**Y ahora sin más atrasos ni nada por el estilo... ¡que empiece el capítulo número 7 de Ansiado reencuentro!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Water 7?**

Las tostadas recien hechas absorbían toda la mantequilla que hace unos segundos había aplicado Robin a estas con sus manos fleur. La morena bebía tranquila su café en la terraza de su casa mientras miraba el inmenso mar, tan bello, tan brillante y tan azul... Unos rayos de sol le iluminaron la cara y miró al cielo.

-Ya va siendo hora... de despertar a esos holgazanes- juntando sus manos en forma de x hizo que dos manos fleur fueran al cuarto de matrimonio que compartía con su marido y comenzó a tocarle la mejilla para que se despertara.

-Mhn...- el hombre se movió intentando apartar la mano. A su lado se encontraba su hija que, como todas las mañanas tras haberse levantado Robin la cogía y la llevaba a la habitación para que durmieran juntos.- Un poco más...

-Cinco minutitos...-murmuró la pequeña tapándose con las mantas.

-Dos Fleur:- las dos manos que antes habían aparecido ahora se encontraban en la parte más masculina de un hombre...- ¡Grab!- dicho eso, las manos reales de Robin -las que estaban en su cuerpo- cerraron los puños como quien agarra algo.

-¡DUELE!- el peli azul se levantó de la cama de un salto llevandose las manos a su entrepierna con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡ROBIN SUELTA ESO POR FAVOR!

-¡Papá!- la niñita de tan solo cuatro años le miraba con cara de pena y preocupación- ¡Van a hacer zumo con tus naranjas!- gritó

-¡Iremos a desayunar pero por favor SUELTAME YA!

Robin ganó la batalla y los dos fuera a desayunar con ella, el hombre con lagrimillas en sus ojos porque aun, le dolía demasiado su parte viril.

-Robin... eres mala...

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con una de esas sonrisas suyas mientras le daba una tostada a su hija.

-¡PORQUE ME HACES ESAS COSAS! ¡ALGÚN DÍA ACABARÉ SIN COJO...!- antes de que pudiera acabar la morena hizo que un brazo Fleur le tapara la boca.

-Está la niña delante- le dijo mirandole amenazante.- Desayuna ya.

-S... sí

Tran pronto como terminaron de desayunar y de recoger todo la pequeña y el peli azul se fueron corriendo a probar la cama elástica. Seguía en el mismo sitio que el otro día, la hija de Robin respiró el aire. Olía a pintura, seguro que su madre habría pintado alguna parte que faltaba.

-Vamos Wendy, sube- dicho eso la cogió bajo las axilas y la subió a la cama elástica haciendo que su cuerpecito saltara un poco al colocar sus pies en aquella tela elástica.

-¡Es genial papá!- dijo mientras comenzaba a saltar cada vez más alto y con más ganas- ¡sugoii!

El nombrado comenzó a reir al ver la cara de hija, llena de pura emoción de alegría y de felicidad. Cuando estaba apunto de subirse junto a su hija cuando...

-Franky- llamó Robin acercándose a él- Iceburg ha venido a verte.- Por el tono pudo comprabar que era algo realmente grave.- Yo me encargaré de Wendy.

-Vaya Super problema...- suspiró y se fue dentro de la casa dejando a su hija haciendo un lindo puchero...

* * *

Hacía tiempo que ambos habían dejado de insultarse, bueno... ¿a quien querían engañar? Eso decían ellos pero seguían insultándose y peleandose por patéticas discusiones que tenía o simplemente por mirarse a los ojos con algo de superioridad.

Pero estaba ahí sentados frente al otro sin decir una sola palabra, frente a ellos se encontraba una bandeja con tazas de té con pastas ,que seguramente habría preparado Robin para la visita, y un periódico... Aquel periódico donde explicaba que el actual Rey Pirata, Monkey D. Luffy, había sido arrestado por la Marina y dentro de unos días sería ejecutado en Marineford.

Franky, al leer aquella noticia se quedó en puro shock, no podía hablar ni si quiera moverse... Su cuerpo se había convertido en piedra y su boca estaba tan seca que no tenía ni saliva que tragar. El alcalde del nuevo Water 7 le miró unos instantes antes de empezar a hablar.

-Este periódico es de hace tres días, en cuanto llegó a mi mesa prohibí que dejaran que este periódico tocara los felpudos de cualquier casa. No quería que te enteraras de esa manera...

-!¿V... Van a ajecutar a Luffy?!

-En una semana.

-¿¡Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes!? ¡Mierda! ¡Malditos Marines! ¡Siempre tienen que andar molestando!

-Escúchame, entiendo que quieras salir a ayudar a tu capitán pero piensalo dos veces al menos.

-¿¡Pensarmelo!? ¡Juré seguir a Luffy aunque me costara la vida! ¡Iré sin siquiera pensarmelo!

-Franky, no estás pensando con claridad.

El ciborg iba a replicarle cuando la voz tranquila de su mujer le llamó la atención.

-Franky, debes pensarlo- comenzó a hablar la morena acercándose a ellos.

-¿Wendy...?

-Han venido Chimney y Kokoro-san, está bien- respondió Nico Robin antes de acabar cruzada de brazos, como siempre hacía antes de comenzar a explicar algo.- Entiendo que quieras ir a salvar a Luffy, yo también quiero y cuanto antes será mucho mejor pero, recuerdalo Franky, somos mundialmente conocidos y teniendo en cuenta mi pasado... hay agentes especiales por todas las islas. Si sacamos el Sunny, con lo llamativo que es, nos descubrirían en seguida.

-¡Pues acabaremos con ellos! ¡Como tantas veces hemos hecho Robin!

-Franky... ¿y qué pasaría con Wendy?

Entonces todo le quedó claro, había entendido todo lo que le había explicado la morena. El peligro para su pequeña era demasiado alto y él no quería que aquello le pasara. Miró hacia el exterior y se encontro a su pequeña de cabellos azules oscuros corriendo detrás del conejo de Chimney riéndose divertida.

Suspiró y pasó una mano por sus cabellos pensativos, ¿qué podrían hacer? Además, estaban sus otros nakama, ¿dónde estaban Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper y Brook? ¿Habrían leido ya aquella noticia? ¿O aun desconocían aquella noticia?

-Es tu decisión Franky- le dijo Robin cerrando los ojos- ¿o Luffy... o Wendy...?

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que habían salido de la isla de Chopper, tres días donde Nami había vuelto a la normalidad, su cabello volvía a estar tan brillante como siempre, ya no tenía ojeras y su tez volvía a ser blanca.

Se encontraba en la proa del barco, apollada en la barandilla mirándo el horizonte con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pronto llegarían a Water 7, la ciudad del agua. El clima era agradable y el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad, por desgracia para cierto reno que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la lengua para fuera.

-Hace demasiado calor... yo querio que haga frío.

-¿Qué clase de humano eres...?- murmuró Usopp inmensamente feliz por el sol.

-Ahí está la cuestión, que no es humano- le contestó Sanji mientras le daba una calada a su cigarillo.

-Pues tienes razón.

-¿¡Me estais llamando bicho raro!?

La navegante tan solo sonrió al verlos actuar como siempre solían hacer.

-Pues Chopper, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a este calor. Vamos a estar bastante tiempo así, el clima en Water 7 siempre ha sido bastante bueno. Que por cierto, ¡estamos llegando!

-¿Es eso Water 7...?- Usopp sacó sus anteojos con los cuales podía ver a largas distancias y los ajusto lo suficiente para ver con claridad lo que segun Nami era Water 7.- Eso no parece Water 7... es...- ajustó mejor sus anteojos- ¿¡Una isla!?

-¿¡Una isla!?- repitieron todos a la vez acercándose a Usopp para verlo ellos mismos.

-¡Sí! ¡Y DEJAR DE EMPUJARME!- gritó el de la nariz larga.

-Dejame ver- antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer o decir algo Zoro le empujó quitándole los anteojos.

-¡ZORO MALDITO CABRÓN!- gritó Usopp desde el suelo sangrando de su nariz

-¡KYA! ¡USOPP ESTÁS SANGRANDO!- el renito corrió hacia él y comenzó a curarle de una manera exagerada.

-¿¡Quereis callaros de una maldita vez!?- les gritó Sanji- ¡Nami-chawn está intentando mirar por los prismáticos!

-Oi... que para ver no se necesita el oido...- susurró Chopper.

-Es que Sanji a veces es corto de sesera...- murmurró Usopp.

-¡YO OS MATO!

¡PUM! Golpe para Usopp. ¡PUM! Golpe para Chopper. Y ¡PUM! Golpe también para Sanji. ¿El causante de aquellos golpes? La misma Nami de hace tantos años atrás que, como siempre tenía una vena marcada en su frente y con su puño alzado en tono de amenaza diciendo "como no os pareis os volveré a dar con más fuerza".

-Nami da miedo...- llorando Chopper y Usopp se llevaron las manos a sus dolidas cabezas golpeadas.

-Como iba diciendo...- dijo antes de mandarles una mirada furiosa a los dos que se encontraban aun en el suelo lloriqueando.- Creo que Water 7 se ha vuelto una isla flotante.

-¿Isla flotante?- repitió Sanji.

-Sí, para entendernos un barco. Supongo que los Aqua Laguna anteriores han sido tan inmensos que ha obligado a Water 7 a hacerse una isla flotante.

-¿Y Franky e Robin estarán allí?- preguntó pensativo Zoro.

-Esperemos que sí...

* * *

-Creo que es la mejor opción...- comenzó a decir mientras preparaba el barco- relajate Franky, Wendy estará bien con Iceburg y con Kokoro. Además, están los Carpinteros de La-Galley.

-Espero que no pase nada...

Dicho eso el carpintero de la banda del Sombrero de Paja encendió un interruptor y la sala se iluminó. Una sala donde casi todo el suelo era agua y tan solo había unos pocas baldosas donde poder poner los pies. Aquel agua conectaba con el mar que entraba y salía por un pequeño agujero colocado cerca de la enorme puerta que conectaba esta misma al inmenso y azulado mar.

-Está tal y como recordaba...- murmuró Robin que, tras haberse separado de sus demás nakama no había vuelto a entrar a aquel lugar hasta ahora.

-¡No iba a permitir que el barco que ha surcado los mil mares sea destruido por la humedad y el moho!- Franky miraba el Sunny orgulloso como un padre mira a su hijo.- Sunny, hemos vuelto.

La morena se subió en cuanto vio como su marido le hacia un movimiento de cabeza. Al tocar el verde cesped de la cubierta principal recordó los momentos vividos en aquel barco. Miró hacia el columpio donde allí el pequeño y adorable Chopper se columpiaba feliz y donde ella leía sus libros de arqueología. Miró hacia el enorme mástil el cual tenía un asiento en forma de circunferencia donde Brook bebía su té y tocaba sus melodías con el violín. Miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, ¿cuántas veces había visto salir a Sanji con el café de la navegante y de ella misma? Miró hacia el cielo y allí se encontraba la cabina de vigilancia o, como decían Luffy e Usopp, "la sala de entrenamiento" de Zoro u "el dormitorio del marimo" según Sanji ya que el espadachín se pasaba horas y horas allí. Sonrió y miró hacia el timón y el banco que había tras él. Aun recordaba haber visto bailar a Franky en él mientras hacía su pose tan SUPER, y también recordaba a Nami manejar el timón como buena navegante.

Tocó la barandilla con su mano y recordó instantaneamente que allí Usopp e Luffy pescaban horas y horas hasta quedarse dormidos apoyados el uno al otro. Respiró hondo... como extrañaba todo eso...

-¡Vamos haya!- dicho eso el ciborg movió una palanca haciendo que la enorme puerta que daba al exterior se empezara a abrir.- ¡Todo listo!

De un salto el hombre del pelo azul llegó a la cubierta principal y corrió hacia el timón con una sonrisa.

-¡Usemos el Coud Burst!

Robin se rió.

-Sí, me gustaría volver a volar- contestó con una sonrisa.

El carpintero que había creado el Thousan Sunny movió la palanca que se encontraban al lado del timón haciendo que el motor, lleno de cola, comenzara a cargarse, apunto de salir disparado.

-¡COUD... BURST!

Dichas esas palabras el barcó salió volando de Water 7...

* * *

-Tenemos que acercarnos a Water 7 e ir a ver a Iceburg... espero que siga siendo el alcalde...- dijo Nami.- ¡Usopp! ¡Zoro! Prepararlo todo.

-Oi oi... pero que mandona te has vuelto, ¿no...?- dijo el franco tirador mientras la miraba sentado en el suelo.

-Siempre ha sido mandona, pero como hace tanto tiempo que no la ves que ya ni te acuerdas...- le confirmó Zoro mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-¿¡COMO OS ATREVEIS A DECIR ESO DE NUESTRA QUERIDÍSIMA NAVEGANTE!? OS DEBERÍA DAR LAS SOBRAS PARA COMER- les gritó el rubio furioso.

-¡YA NOS DAS LAS SOBRAS!- gritaron al uniso el peliverde y el moreno.

El pequeño reno volvía a estar en la misma posición que al principio, se encontraba en la sombra del barco mirando el cielo. Para su desgracia no había ni una sola nube... él solo quería un poco de sombra o que hiciera viento... ¡Si eso es! El viento sería lo mejor que le podría pasar. Entonces algo enorme dio sombra al pequeño barco en el que se encontraban.

Todos, miraron hacia arriba intentando adivinar que era eso o quien era... Entonces escucharon una voz... o más bien una palabra. Una palabra que conocían tan bien que les robaba una sonrisa de sus rostros. ¿La palabra? Ahora la ibais a conocer...

-¡SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER!- dicho eso el barco del cielo cayó al agua salpicando al barco próximo a él.

-E... esa voz...- a Sanji se le cayó el cigarro de su boca asombrado.

-¡FRANKY!- gritó Usopp al verle- ¡FRANKY ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- comenzó a balancear sus brazos para llamar su atención.

-¡Son ellos!- gritó Nami emocionada, ¡dos de sus nakama habían aparecido del cielo...! Es cierto que era algo estraño pero... ¡estaban juntos!

En el otro barco al escucharlo los gritos miraron hacia el otro barco y ambos se sorprendieron al ver a muchos de sus nakama reunidos.

-¡Minna!- Franky les saludó con su super pose mientras- ¡esto es super!

-Vaya, si están casi todos...- comentó la morena mientras juntaba sus brazos en forma de cruz.- Mil Fleur- mil manos brotaron en el barco en el que se encontraban y agarrandoles a todos los llevó al Sunny probocando que el pobre Usopp acabara otra vez sangrando de la nariz.

-¡ROBIN-CHAWN~!- canturreó Sanji mientras bailaba cual pulpo alrededor de la morena- ¡sigues tan hermosa como siempre!

-¡USOPP! ¡ESTÁS OTRA VEZ SANGRANDO!- el reno se acercó a curarle.

-Vaya, veo que vosotros dos habeis acabado juntos- dijo Zoro al mirarles detenidamente.

-¡Dejad de hacer el idiota y poneros en marcha!- gritó Nami mirando con una sonrisa a Robin- tú tranquila Robin, no tienes que hacer nada.

-¡Pero que morro!- gritaron Usopp, Chopper y Franky.

-¡Las mujeres no trabajan malditos! ¡Venga a trabajar!- el cocinero de la tripulación como siempre protegía a sus queridas damas mientras se ponía a trabajar.

-Muchas gracias Sanji-kun- le agradeció Nami- así Robin y yo podremos hablar.

Sin esperar a que alguno de los hombres respondiera, ambas se fueron al rincón donde Nami tenía sus naranjos y Robin sus flores.

Nami estaba con las tijeras cortando algunas naranjas que estaban maduras y mientras, cortaba alguna hoja que se había alargado demasiado.

Robin, por otro lado, se encontraba regando sus flores con tranquilidad mientras miraba de reojo a la navegante.

-Estás muy preocupada Nami- la arqueologa la miró con una sonrisa- tranquila, salvaremos a Luffy y haremos una gran fiesta para celebrarlo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la peli naranja sonriera.

-Robin... es que... he tenido pesadillas y... -miró al suelo- y además... me duele mucho que Luffy me haya abandonado de esta manera... Me ha mentido, y tú sabes que no sabe mentir...

-¿Me estás diciendo que dudas del amor de Luffy hacia ti?- el silencio que le otorgó la navegante la hizo entender que dudaba.- Creo que Luffy tenía miedo y mucho. Piensalo, él perdió a su hermano... a una persona que quería mucho. Supongo que comenzó a soñar cosas... ¿ha tenido alguna pesadilla ultimamente?

-A veces... algunas noches se despertaba sudando y jadenado... temblando pero luego salía fuera a tomar el aire...

-Creo que ahí está el problema. Sus pesadillas- dejó la regadera en su sitio y se acercó a la navegante.- Las pesadillas reproducen los temores más grandes de cada persona. Estoy segura que Luffy soñaba que te asesinaban y eso él no puede permitirlo... Nami... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La de ojos chocolate asintió.

-¿Estás embarazada?

* * *

En medio de aquella oscuridad apareció una larga cabellera naranja y tras ella una hermosa mujer de ojos marrones como el chocolate con leche y con abultados pechos y con unas caderas de ensueño. La mujer le sonrió con una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que le calmaba y le hacía sonreir.

-Luffy...- el nombrado la miró a los ojos recibiendo una suave caricia en sus cabellos- Luffy... he venido por ti...

Le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y comenzaron a andar hacia lo que parecía ser una luz. Pero entonces, todo el cielo se llenó con bolas de magma que golpeaban el suelo derritiendolo. Ambos supieron el peligro que corrían y comenzaron a correr a lo que era la luz que cada vez se hacía más grande.

Entonces... ocurrió, Luffy se tropezó y calló al suelo algo que llevaba encima calló y rodó lejos de él, tenía que cogerlo... costase lo que costase... Se acercó a aquel objeto cuando Akainu apareció de la oscuridad para clavarle el puño de magma en su pecho.

-¡LUFFY!

Silencio... No se oía nada. Entonces el moreno levantó su mirada... en shock, asustado... Y lo que vio... le hizo entrar en un estado aun más grave...

-N... Nami...- la imagen que tenía delante de él era la misma que hace años atrás, su navegante... su Nami... había sido atravesada por un puño de lava. Cuando Akainu sacó su puño de esta, desapareció y ella calló hacia delante haciendo que Luffy la abrazara.- ¿N... Nami...?- su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo...

Como respuesta tan solo recibió como la peli naranja tosía sangre.

-Na... Nam... - no podía ni terminar el nombre. Estaba muriendose por su culpa.

-L... Luffy... - llevó su mano medio muerta hacia los cabellos del moreno- t... te amo...

Entonces el cuerpo muerto de la peli naranja calló al suelo.

-¿Na... Nami...?- las lagirmas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos- ¡Nami...! ¡Nami despierta...! ¡Nami! ¡Nami no me dejes solo...! ¡Nami...!- el llanto se apoderó impidiendole seguir hablando, lo único que hizo fue abrazar el cuerpo muerto de su querida navegante...- ¡Nami...! Yo también te amo... no me dejes solo... por favor... _por favor..._

* * *

**¡Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO NÚMERO 7 DE ESTE FIC! **

**¿Les ha gustado? A mí me ha dado demasiada pena escribir la última parte... me he puesto música triste de One Piece y... ha sido demasiado... TwT Como ven las cosas se van poniendo más interesantes, tan solo queda un nakama para ir a salvar a Luffy! Y les aviso de que este fic va a tener una guerra! Y espero poder escribirla bien xD De escribir tanto tengo los hombros super cargados ; - ; espero que haya merecido la pena y que les guste.**

**Ya saben, su opinión, sus sugerencias, quejas o dudas etc... ¡Mandenmelo en un review en el que yo responderé en el siguiente capítulo! Muchas gracias por leerme ^-^ ¡Nos vemos en otro fic o capítulo!**

**¡Sayo! **


End file.
